Uzumaki Blood
by otakuwriterfantasy
Summary: After two years of depression Naruto has decided to join Sasuke in his journey. Sakura confesses her love to Naruto before he leaves. She knows he'll never feel the same and begs for one night of passion. Naruto agrees and soon after leaves Konoha. 13 years later Naruto and Sasuke return to Konoha with a surprise while Sakura has a surprise of her own. AU Yaoi mpreg Sasunaru SNS
1. Prologue:Naruto's Goodbye

**Its been two years since Sasuke left Konoha. During his absence Naruto has been living normal life as a shinobi. But he's been feeling empty inside since the Uchiha's departure. So he has decided to leave Konoha once more to walk along side Sasuke. But before he leaves, he and Sakura share one last goodbye.**

 **Changes await for Team 7...**

 _ **Couples- SasukexNaruto slight NarutoxSakura SaixSakura**_

 _ **Warnings- Violence, M-preg(sort of) Language, boy love**_

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Uzumaki Blood**

 _Prologue: Naruto Uzumaki's goodbye_

After returning from a mission with Shikamaru and Sai, Sakura volunteered to report back to the Hokage tower and give the mission report to Kakashi who has become the Sixth Hokage. Little did she know as soon as she walked in she would find out the one of worse news.

The young kunichi walked in without a second thought.

"So Naruto's really leaving to travel with Sasuke?", Yamato asked the silver haired leader.

"Yes. I'm not surprised, he hasn't been himself since Sasuke left.", Kakashi explained.

Sakura dropped all the paperwork from this new information. Both of the older men looked at Sakura a little surprised by her presence.

"N-Naruto is leaving...?", The older teen was trembling. How could it be so easy for Naruto leave them just like that? Just because of Sasuke? This didn't make sense. She decided she needed to hear it from Naruto. She quickly left before Kakashi could answer her.

Her old teacher only sighed, "This will be the second time that girl's heart will break."

* * *

Sakura was desperately knocking on her old teammate's door. She needed to talk to him.

"Naruto!" She yelled. Not caring if she disturbed his neighbors.

Finally he opened the door she looked at him, eyes on the verge of tears.

"Is it true?", She asked with a quiet voice.

Naruto only stared at her. He knew she knew about him leaving.

"Yes...", He answered gently.

Sakura finally let her tears fall, "Why? Why him...? We're your friends Naruto, we need you. What about your dream?!" Her voice was raising louder as she let her emotions take over.

"You guys are my family. You will always be my family. But..", Naruto sighed.

"But..?"

"But you guys will never understand me like he does. He's my...my most precious friend. I'm pathetic Sakura-chan. I'm.." Naruto started to cry.

Sakura walked inside closing the door. After that she quickly hugged him.

"Naruto... I... I love you...", Sakura confessed.

"Are you lying to make me stay?" Naruto joked quickly earning him a light painful punch from the girl.

"I'm serious don't you dare think I'm not. I'm a different person now Naruto. I... I'm not the same shameful woman who would try to use your feelings to trick you. I..." Her tears were falling faster, "I'm not the pathetic girl who was hopelessly in love with someone who would never in a million years feel the same. I... I love you... It took me so long to figure that out." She started to sob uncontrollably.

As she confessed Naruto stroked her hair. He felt bad... He didn't feel the same anymore. He now saw Sakura like a sister.

"I'm sorry but I...", Naruto was about to tell her his real feelings, but she gently raised a hand covering his mouth.

"Don't... I already know. I learned how to live without Sasuke and very recently I learned that I never really loved him in the first place. No matter how hard I try, my feelings never reached to him because he could never feel the same. But you..." her voice was cracking, " You're the first person who I genially fell in love with. Who I love no matter how imperfect you are. You are an amazing person Naruto...I'm sorry I couldn't have been the one...the one to truly make you happy like him." She was sobbing. Naruto couldn't help it. He kissed her his heart sad he couldn't feel the same for such an amazing woman. Sakura was shocked by his kiss but closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his neck.

He broke the kiss, "I'm sorry I don't feel the same Sakura-chan... I'm sorry."

"Make love to me Naruto.", She begged desperate for the man she had fallen for.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto looked at her with sadness.

"Please... Let it be our goodbye... Pretend you love me for one night... I just... It'll be the first and last time... Please Naruto..."

Naruto only gave the girl a sad smile. But he wasn't going to reject her she's already been through so much heart break with Sasuke.

"Okay..."

Both of them walked to Naruto's bedroom. As soon as they closed his door Sakura kissed him once more. Naruto kissing back placed his hands on the girl's waist. Their kiss deepened and became more heated. Sakura unzipped her top letting it drop to the floor. They briefly broke the kiss so Naruto could take off his shirt. The pink haired girl stroked her hands across his chest while Naruto kissed the her neck undoing her bra. He struggled a bit but quickly figured it out.

Sakura let the bra fall, their lips met once more. Sakura was so happy. She was lucky to have fallen in love with someone so generous to her feelings. Someone who was about to leave her for who knows how long. She would cherish this last moment with her old teammate. The one who once loved her the same way she does. She knew she didn't deserve such a great person. She didn't think Sasuke deserved him either, but she'll keep that thought to herself.

She would just enjoy Naruto's touches, enjoy his affection, pretend he loves her like he used to. Just for one day.

That night Naruto was gentle with Sakura made sure he would treat her with the utmost respect and love. They had sex for the first and last time.

* * *

Naruto was at the gates of Konoha with an orange bag full of his belongings and some ramen cups. He decided it was best to leave without a big goodbye. A lot of his friends wouldn't agree with his decision. He looked towards the Hokage mountain. He looked at the one shaped like his father.

"I'm sorry dad..baa-chan... But... I'll never be a great Hokage if I'm full of regrets. I'm going to follow my heart. I'm sure you would of done the same thing for ma." He fist bump towards the sculptured mountains.

"Goodbye everyone..." Naruto began to cry but he had a grin on his face. He the turned walking away from the home he cherished.

Naruto walked down the pathway for 10 minutes. He smirked and took out a kunai. Quickly someone swooshed in front of the blonde attacking Naruto with a katana. The blonde shinobi dodged and blocked every attack. After one last swing both of them stop.

"Good to see you haven't gotten soft dead-last." Sasuke said as he put his weapon away.

"I have to keep up with you don't I?" Naruto smiled doing the same.

"Hn."

"So how did you know I was looking for you?", Naruto asked.

" I didn't. All of my opponents are shitty compare to you. I was going to drop by for a quick spare."

Naruto's eyes widen but he smiled. From time to time Sasuke would drop by to spar with the blonde but leave soon after.

Words couldn't describe how happy he was to see the Sasuke again, "I... I'm so glad... I... Sasuke.."

Sasuke hugged him cutting the younger teen off. Naruto eyes widen but he smiled hugging back.

"Sasuke I never want to live without you... You're my most precious person. Sasuke I love you..."

The Uchiha's eyes widen but he genuinely smiled, "It's about time you figured it out dead-last..."

Naruto only chuckled and let the him go wiping his tears, "So where are we headed?"

Sasuke answered, "To Orochimaru's hide-out. I need Karin to fix my arm."

"Well lead the way bastard.", Naruto grinned.

"Sure thing dead-last.", Sasuke smirked. Before he began walking he kissed Naruto then just as quickly broke the kiss leading the way. Naruto blushed but smiled and caught up to his dear friend who shared the same feelings as him.

* * *

Sakura is laying in Naruto's bed. Her body turned towards the window tears still fresh on her face. She couldn't remember how long she was crying.

"I hope you understand Sasuke Uchiha. I hope you realize what he's sacrificing to be with you..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _ **Author's Notes-**_

 _ **This prologue is just a peek at this Naruto world. I'm warning you right now this story isn't about Naruto and Sasuke's journey together. This will be a story about the next generation. I know I know these sort of stories can be a bore but I have a feeling this one is going to go way differently. If you still want to read please continue just don't complain about it later since I'm warning you now, 'kay?**_

 **Naruto Gaiden is a lie. You can't force someone to love another and expect a happy ending. We SNS fans appreciate the hard work. But you can't expect us to believe that Naruto and Sasuke's bond was just friendship.**


	2. Naruto's Gift to Sakura

**After two years of depression Naruto has decided to join Sasuke in his journey. Sakura confesses her love to Naruto before he leaves. She knows he'll never feel the same and begs for one night of passion. Naruto agrees and soon after leaves Konoha. 12 years later Naruto and Sasuke return to Konoha with a surprise while Sakura has a surprise of her own.**

 _ **Couples- SasukexNaruto, slight NarutoxSakura, SaixSakura**_

 _ **Warnings- Violence, Language, Mpreg (Sort of), Boy Love**_

 _ **Disclaimer- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **Uzumaki Blood**

 _Chapter One: Naruto's Gift to Sakura_

It's been a couple of weeks since Naruto has left. Sakura hadn't felt this broken since the time when she thought he had died, but she's strong and was sure the knucklehead wouldn't want her tosulk like this. Sakura's determined not to let this get her down and continue to go on. But lately she's been feeling under the weather. Like she has a flu or something. Its been keeping her from work so she decided to get checked up.

Sakura was patiently waiting for her results. It always felt weird to be the patient since she's used to being the doctor all the time. She let her mind wonder. She was wondering where they could possibly be right now. If the two idiots confessed or not.

"You better be taking care of him Sasuke...", Sakura muttered.

All of a sudden the doctor walked in holding the results.

"Is it a flu?", Sakura asked wondering whats getting her sick every morning.

"No. Actually Haruno-san the reason your feeling sick is because, well... We've run some tests. You're pregnant." The doctor said handing Sakura the paperwork.

Sakura's eyes widen and she quickly took her files and read through every result.

"You double checked?", Sakura asked.

"Yes. You know we always do Haruno-san."

Sakura sighed. She gave the paperwork back to the doctor. She's right, if anyone knows how this hospital works she does. She wasn't Tsunade-sama's successor for nothing. Sakura ran her fingers through her hair trying to grasp the situation. She knew exactly who the father was. It is highly frowned upon by the villagers of Konoha for children to be born out of wedlock. It was even more looked down on to be a single mother. Sakura was scared, she was scared for the future of her child. It wouldn't be easy raising this kid on her own.

"Haruno-san before we discuss anything further, are you going to have an abortion or are you going to keep the child?", The doctor asked without a blink of an eye.

Sakura wasn't surprised by the insensitive question. She often asked to future single mothers herself. But didn't mean it wasn't hard to hear. Most of the time women would say they want an abortion because they rather not deal with all the trouble of raising a child without support from a man and to be ridiculed by villagers. But she didn't think she could do that. Not only was this child growing inside her womb her's, but Naruto's as well. She held onto her lower stomach. She took in a slow breath.

"I'm going to keep this child.", Sakura answered.

"Are you sure Haruno-san?"

"Yes."

"So you know whats next right?"

"Yes, I have to find an obstetrician to watch over me so the pregnancy goes well.", Sakura explained.

"Exactly, would you like Yoshiro-san or Ai-san?"

Sakura was thinking. Those weren't the only obstetricians, but they were the best ones in Konoha. She didn't want to go with Ai because she could be very judgmental of single mothers. Yoshiro was more opened minded and would just focus on making sure she had a safe and successful pregnancy.

"Yoshiro-san.", Sakura answered.

"Alright I'll set an appointment for next week with him." She began writing a doctors note,"Give this to the Hokage. You're in no condition to go on any c rank missions or higher."

She took the paper and sighed. It wouldn't be easy but... Sakura wanted this child. She wanted to raise this child that belong to her and Naruto. While most woman saw this as a disaster, Sakura saw this as a blessing. She still loved Naruto dearly, and she was very happy to give birth to his child.

* * *

Sakura was walking to the hokage's office with the doctor's note in her hand. Kakashi was like a second father to her. It was already going to be hard to tell her parents but having to tell Kakashi, the man who took her in as his first and last student, the man that looked at her like his child. But she has to be brave, she'll soon have to endure the worst treatment from closed minded villagers. She breathed in and out and walked inside the office. Kakashi was alone, working on what looked like some mission reports.

"Hokage-sama I need to give you something." she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Just call me Kakashi Sakura. There is no need for formalities with you.", Kakashi explained to the girl. Sakura couldn't help it. It was a good habit to respect her superiors.

"So what is it you need my brightest kunichi?",Kakashi smiled even though Sakura couldn't see his mouth she's known him long enough to know what he looks like when he's smiling.

She decided to treat the news like a band aid and get it over with. Sakura walked to his desk handing him the note quickly.

"What's this?" Kakashi asked as he began reading the note.

"It's a doctors note...", Sakura replied, "I'm not permitted to go on any c or higher rank missions for 2 months. After that I am not fit to go on any missions for 7 months." She explained calmly.

"I see... And you'll need a little time after that to gather yourself correct?", Kakashi asked as he put the note away.

"Yes..." She answered.

The two were silent for a minute.

Sakura felt the need to explain herself, "Kakashi I know you must be disappointed with me but-"

Sakura was cut off her sentence by the man's hug. She was shocked at how fast he moved from his chair to her side. Sakura couldn't help but cry in shame.

"Sakura I may have neglected to tell you and the boys this before but... I love you three. You three have made me so proud. I could never imagine replacing you guys. This doesn't make me any less proud of you Sakura.", He let go of her placing his hands on her shoulders looking at her eyes, "You've come a long way. Maybe longer than those boys. I can't imagine how hard it is for you to give up two loves."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle a little, "Only one sensei... The Sasuke I loved only exists in my fantasies."

Kakashi chuckled, "Maybe, but he still broke you're heart non the less right?"

Sakura kept silent.

"So I'm guessing that this is Naruto's child?" Kakashi said letting her go, eyes wandering to her stomach.

The kunichi smiled, "Yeah.."

"Are you going to tell him when he returns?"

"Like Sasuke will come home easily, now that Naruto is following him like a little puppy.", Sakura teased the two boys.

Kakashi laughed, "Yeah I guess you're right about that, but still I think you should tell him."

"Well I'll worry about that when he comes home... Right now I have more impotent things to worry about."

"I suppose you're right.", Kakashi walked back to his seat, "Now that's all settled, I should get back to work."

"Yeah.." Before Sakura went back she bowed, "Thank you sensei, for everything." She exit the room before Kakashi responded.

He smiled, "You're going to be a great mother Sakura..."

* * *

Sakura decided she wanted to tell Ino before she told her parents. Ino is her best friend and ex-rival, she felt if there was anyone she could tell it was her. When Sakura walked by the flower shop she saw Choji and the girl talking with one another, she couldn't help but admire the cute couple. After the war Ino and Choji have gotten a lot closer and slowly the two started going out. Sakura was a little envious of their love, but she couldn't hate her friend for finding someone right for her.

After the two kissed each other goodbye Choji left the shop. Sakura then walked up to the register.

"Hey Sakura! Were the doctors able to see what's wrong with you?", Ino asked concerned.

"Yeah, But it's not a flu like I thought.", Sakura answered.

"Really? What is it then?"

"I'm pregnant..."

Sakura didn't realize how much of her strength that took. It was really amazing how powerful words could be sometimes.

"Oh my god... Come on." Ino said as she took off her apron. She grabbed Sakura.

"Wait where are we going?"

"We're going to the park, I have questions!"

"But what about the shop?"

"Don't worry about it! I'll take responsibility for it later!"

She dragged her friend out of the shop changing the sign to ' close ' and took her friend all the way to the park. They both sat on the bench.

"So first things first, who's the father?" Ino asked excited.

Sakura only sighed at her friend's eagerness.

"You can't tell anyone, understand?"

"Yeah Yeah, now tell me!"

Sakura took a deep breath and gathering up more of her courage, "Naruto..."

"I knew it! I knew you two slept together!"

"It was only one time you pig! Stop treating this like gossip and take it seriously!"

Ino saw how serious her friend was and decided to tone it down a little, "Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away.."

"You think?" Sakura said in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright so how far along are you?"

"When I looked at the file it said about a month..."

"They're able to find out that early?"

"Yeah amazing isn't it?"

"Are you going to keep it Sakura?"

Sakura looked down for a moment. She was fiddling with her fingers.

"I am..."

"Sakura..." Ino looked at her with concern.

"I know... I'm stupid but... It's his child...and mine.", Sakura began to cry, "I love him Ino... I can never imagine getting rid of the life he helped me create..."

Ino hugged Sakura close, "I'm here for you Sakura... If you need anything I'm here for you. And no matter what remember, you're the strongest girl in Konoha... No matter what people say or think you're still my best friend."

Sakura smiled. She was blessed to have Ino and Kakashi by her side.

"You'll always be my best friend Ino... No matter what.."

* * *

 _ **6 months later...**_

Sakura's stomach has gotten pretty swollen over the past months. Right now she was coming home from Doctor Yoshiro's appointment. It's been a struggle walking since she has this baby inside her weighing her down. It was also hard since everyone knows she's pregnant. She gets stared at with disapproval by elders and women. She even sometimes hear them gossip about her. There was this one time she was at the store and someone groped her. It reminded her of her first dangerous mission in the land of waves.

She turned to see some pervert asking if she wanted to mess around. She made sure to punch him through the roof. Sakura was earned even more stares, but she was to angry to care at that moment. It seems the lewd assholes think she's some slut just because she's pregnant out of wedlock. She didn't care if this was the treatment she was going to get from everyone. Sakura had Ino Sai and the rest of the rookie nine on her side. She wasn't going to let these prejudice villagers get her down.

As she was walking Sakura often wondered if this is what it was like for Naruto and Sasuke. Feeling like everyone is talking about you negatively. She shook her head, "They probably had it a lot worse than me..." Sakura walked in her apartment. After the war Sakura decided it would be better if she started being more independent. When she walked in she saw her mother in the kitchen.

"M-Mom what are you doing here?", Sakura waddled into the kitchen.

Mebuki answered, "What does it look like I'm doing child? I'm cooking you a meal."

"Mother please, I can take care of myself!"

"Ever since you've gotten pregnant all you've been craving is ramen and junkfood."

"Mom!"

"It's true isn't it? You need to eat healthy food so my grandchild will grow nice and strong."

Sakura sighed. She couldn't really argue with her mom, she was right. But all those junk food are just to hard to resist.

"Thanks mom..."

After she told her parents they were ashamed at first, but after a while they came around. They were even excited knowing they'll soon be grandparents.

"Did you just come from the doctors?" Mebuki asked as she was cooking. Sakura decided to start helping her out and began chopping some of the vegetables.

"Yeah, they told me the gender." Sakura answered.

The blonde women paused, "Gender?", She turned to her daughter, " Well what is it?"

Sakura giggled. She could tell her mother was trying to hide her excitement.

"It's going to be a boy."

Her mother squealed, "Oh my god, honey!" she hugged the girl tight, "You're going to have a son!"

Sakura smiled, "I know..."

"I have to tell your father! Watch the stew while I call him!"

"Okay." Sakura giggled. She watched the stew smiling. She didn't care if she was looked down on for having this boy. She was lucky to have her family, to have her friends. She wasn't going to let these villagers get her spirits down. She was going to love this boy with all her heart.

* * *

 _ **2 months and 1 week later...**_

"I really appreciate this Sai.", Sakura smiled gently.

"It's no problem." Sai

Sakura was staying over at Sai's place because she was due any day now. Because of this it would be very inconvenient for her to stay in her apartment on the third floor. Sai was kind enough to offer her to stay at his house in till she goes into labor.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Sai asked as he was setting up his futon.

"I've thought of a few but none of them sound good enough for Naruto... I mean This is his kid, I want to give him a good name that would of made Naruto proud if he was here." Sakura said as she drank some of her sweet green tea.

"I understand what you mean... You know ever since I've gotten to know you both I started to change... For the better of course."

"Let's hope so.", Sakura giggled.

Sai gave the girl a genuine smile he only gives to Naruto and her, " I could never clearly understand Naruto's relationship with Sasuke. Even now I still wonder why he would choose him over everything else, but maybe that's for the best. Anyway what I'm saying here is Naruto to me has always reminded me of sun. While you remind me of the earth and Sasuke reminds me of the moon."

Sakura stared at awe while the anbu explained.

"Maybe you could name you're child related to that."

"To the sun?"

"Yeah."

It wasn't crystal clear but Sakura had a better idea of what she would name her son.

* * *

 _ **2 days later..**_

It was April eighth, four o'clock in the morning. Sakura was sound asleep in Sai's bed while he was sleeping on the futon on the floor near her. The kunichi eyes widen awake from the sudden sharp pain in her stomach as she felt her water broke. She sat up and began breathing. She was going through labor.

"Sai!..." She called while taking short breaths.

Sai got up, "Is it time?" He asked in a groggy voice.

Sakura nodded, "Y-Yeah .. Grab my bag and lets get to the hospital..." Sakura tried to stay calm. She knew it was best to stay calm in this situation.

Sai nodded doing as she said. He grabbed her bag and lifted the girl and headed towards the hospital. Sakura concentrated on breathing while Sai dashed his way through the empty streets of Konoha.

"Shit!" Sakura cursed as she felt a contraction.

"Are you okay." Sai stopped to check on the girl.

"Yeah keep running! I'm fucking okay! Just get me to the damn hospital!"

"Alright..." Sai said beginning to run once more.

When they finally made it to the hospital Sai set Sakura down helping her walk to the front desk.

"How may I help you Sakura-san?" The nurse asked.

Sakura's patience was running thin, "Oh I don't know it's four o'clock in the fucking morning and I'm going through labor!"

"O-Oh of course" The nurse called in another nurse from the maternity ward. She came at the front with a wheel chair for Sakura.

Sakura sighed relieved, "Thank you." She took a seat and look towards the nurse at the front desk, " I apologize for my language." After the the nurse pushed Sakura to her room while Sai tagged along.

"How long has it been since your water broke Sakura-san?" The nurse asked.

"About thirty minutes. The contractions have been coming every ten minutes." Sakura explained as she took in short breaths.

"You're lucky, Yoshihiro-san is clocked in."

"That is lucky." Sakura smiled.

The nurse turned to Sai, "So are you the father."

"Oh god no!" Sakura laughed.

"I see so a friend."

"Yup." Sai gave the woman his famous fake smile.

Sakura only rolled her eyes at his old habits and continued taking in short breaths. After they got in the room Sakura changed into a hospital gown. The nurse helped her in the bed adjusting it so she was sitting up.

"Alright Sakura-san, Yoshiro-san should be here in a moment. Buzz for us if you need anything."

"Okay thank you." Sakura nodded at the kind nurse.

"Thanks." Sai said bowing slightly.

The women left taking the wheel chair with her.

"How much you want to bet she still a virgin? Sai joked.

"Sai I swear to god!" Sakura glared.

"I'm kidding." Sai set the red bag near Sakura and grabbed one of the chairs scooting it closer to the girl.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, It's calmed down a little. I still feel a sharp tug but I think that's normal."

"Do you want me to call everyone?"

Sakura shook her head, "No let them sleep. We'll call everyone when he gets here."

"Are you excited?"

Sakura sighed shaking her head, "No...I'm actually scared..."

Sai's eyes widen he took the girl's hand, "Why?"

"No real reason...I'm just scared that I won't be a good mom...This kid will need me. One wrong move and I can screw his life up forever."

"Sakura. Don't think like that. Thinking like that means you're losing hope in yourself. If I've learned one thing from Naruto, it's never lose hope."

Sakura stared at him, "Sai.."

He wiped away her tears, "Don't forget you're smart, strong, and beautiful.."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, "I always thought I was ugly."

"In the words of Naruto Uzumaki, I can be a asshole."

"You sure can. But thank you... I needed that.."

As soon as they were done Doctor Yoshihro came through the door.

"Hello again Sakura-san."

"Hey Yoshiro-san he's a little early."

"Yup looks like he's eager to meet you. Okay lets see how far dilated you are." Yoshiro's latex gloved hand went under Sakura's gown to check.

Sai couldn't help but stare and he stared back at Sakura, "Aren't you going to punch him sky high?"

Yoshiro couldn't help but chuckle at the blunt response.

"No Sai he's checking to see if I'm wide enough to push."

"What does you being fat have to do with him sticking his fingers inside you?"

Sakura punched him square in the cheek, "ASSHOLE FOR THE LAST TIME I'M PREGNANT NOT FAT!"

Sai held his now swollen cheek.

Yoshiro took out his hand and took off the glove and threw it away, "Okay Sakura looks like you're ten centimeters dilated you're ready."

"Really?"

"Yes would you like Sai to stay here with you or someone else?"

Sakura originally wanted to do this with Ino but since it was so early in the morning she didn't want to wake her so she decided Sai would be okay to stay if he behaves himself.

"I'll like Sai to stay." Sakura answered.

"Alright then, Sai-san if you please come with the nurse to change real quick."

"Alright. I'll be back Sakura." Sai smiled at the girl.

Sakura smiled and nodded. She stroked her swollen stomach while everyone prepped for the delivery.

"I'm going to meet you today...I can't wait to see what you look like..."

* * *

It had been 2 hours of labor Sakura was struggling a little but she kept at it.

"You're doing good Sakura-san! Just keep pushing!"

"OH GOD!" She felt like she was dying. This was worse than that time when Mandara stabbed her,"SHIT SAI I'M GONNA DIE!"

"No you're not Sakura look at me!" Sai said.

Sakura stared up at him focusing on him while pushing.

"You're strong Sakura! Never forget how strong you are!"

Sakura nodded. She was really glad Sai was with her. She held on to his hand tighter and continued to push.

"Okay Sakura-san I see a head! Keep at it!"

The girl did as he said and pushed harder. After a couple more minutes of immense pain Sakura finally pushed the baby all the way out.

Cries were echoing inside the room.

"You did it Sakura he's out."

Sakura smiled and laid back exhausted, "I-It's a boy?"

"Yes." He said handed him to the nurses to clean up and do the final steps of the delivery, "Have you thought of the name?"

"Y-Yes Hikaru Haruno...", Sakura panted.

Sai looked down and smiled at the tired girl, he then looked to the small crying baby boy that was getting wrapped in a blanket.

The nurse handed the baby gently to the pink haired girl. Sakura smiled eager to hold him.

"Alright we'll be back for Hikaru later. Congratulations Sakura-san, you're a mother." Yoshiro congratulated.

After that him and the nurses left Sai and Sakura alone with her new child.

Sakura stared down at her boy, he had strawberry blonde hair and sun-kissed skin. The most unique thing about him was his left cheek, he had markings similar to his father's. It was one line then the second line that was cut into two halves while the third was just a dot.

Ever since he's been in her arms he's settled down.

"I...I can't believe it... I'm a mother..." She started to cry tears of joy. Sakura looked up at Sai with a huge smile, "Sai I'm a mother!"

Sai stroked her hair, "Yes...You worked hard Sakura."

Sakura nodded and looked back down at her boy, "Hikaru I'm your mommy, I'm going to make sure you grow up to be a strong kind boy. And no matter what I'll be there for you..."

She hugged him close, "I'll always be there for you Hikaru..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _ **Author's Note: There's something I've noticed about the world of Naruto. Every child I can think of has been born or was going to be born in a happy family if you really think about it. I have yet to see a child born out of wedlock. I don't count Kurenai because she was going to end up with Asuma if he was still alive. So if you really think about they're is a high possibility for Konoha to judge a single or divorced mother who wasn't widowed. It'll make writing Hikaru interesting.**_

 **Sakura was supposed to be a character to look up to. She was finally at the same level as Naruto and Sasuke, but they quickly took that away from her in chapter 693 when she was reverted back to the little girl who was obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha.**


	3. Kurama's Miracle

**After two years of depression Naruto has decided to join Sasuke in his journey. Sakura confesses her love to Naruto before he leaves. She knows he'll never feel the same and begs for one night of passion. Naruto agrees and soon after leaves Konoha. 12 years later Naruto and Sasuke return to Konoha with a surprise while Sakura has a surprise of her own.**

 _ **Couples- SasukexNaruto, slight NarutoxSakura, SaixSakura**_

 _ **Warnings- Violence, Language, Mpreg (Sort of), Boy Love**_

 _ **Disclaimer- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **Uzumaki Blood**

 _Chapter Two- Kurama's Miracle_

It has been 4 months since Naruto has left Konoha, The two shinobis were both traveling through the forest. It was dusk and it seemed like the two were being followed by rouges.

"How many are there?" Naruto whispered to the ravenette.

"I'd say about 6 or 8." Sasuke answered in a hushed tone.

"You wanna take the ones on the left while I take the one on the right?", Naruto asked excited for battle.

Sasuke closed his eyes with a smirk on his face, "Whatever you want dead-last."

Right on cue the thieves came out of hiding to attack the boys. Naruto and Sasuke quickly responded taking each of them out quickly.

"Man what a bunch of wimps. Do you always deal with guys like this Sasuke?", Naruto asked his comrade.

"Yes. It gets annoying sometimes but its better than nothing happening while traveling." Sasuke explained putting away his gear and began walking.

"Yeah you have a point there." Naruto said placing his hands behind his head resting it against his arms.

"We should probably camp out soon." Sasuke said as he stared at the sun.

"Yeah?"

"I remember..." Sasuke stopped, he pointed towards the mountains, "There's a waterfall over there hiding a deserted cave. If we're fast we can make it there before nightfall."

"Taking charge as usual. Not that I mind." Naruto snickered, "Kay I'll make some clones to gather some fire wood while we head there."

"Hn."

Naruto made a couple of hand signs. Two clones appeared and dashed off to follow the blonde's order. Sasuke and Naruto then made their way to the cave.

While they were both walking Sasuke decided to finally asked Naruto the question he's been meaning to ask for a while now.

"Are you still a virgin?"

Naruto lost his footing and tripped over a rock. The question caught him off guard, never in a million years would he think Sasuke be the first one to bring up that topic.

Naruto got up and wiped the dirt off him, "Warn me when you're going to ask something like that bastard!"

Sasuke only blinked, "Just answer the question."

Naruto sighed and quickly caught up with the boy, "Well yes and no..."

"The hell does that mean?" Sasuke asked now getting frustrated with the blonde.

"I...I've had sex with a girl but... I've never had sex with a boy." Naruto answered, his face was beat red.

Sasuke stared as they walked, "Who was it?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked confused.

"The girl, who was it?"

"Does it really matter?"

Sasuke stopped and turned to the boy. Naruto froze by his sudden change of movement. Sasuke was now facing the blonde. He grabbed his collar pulling him forward for a kiss. Naruto flinched surprised but didn't resist and kissed back. Naruto place his hand on his shoulder pressing himself closer to the Uchiha. Sasuke then broke the kiss.

"It does matter dead-last, It matters because I care about you and I want to know who else you allow to touch you besides me." Sasuke explained.

Naruto blushed looking away finally answering him, "It was Sakura-chan..."

Sasuke stared for a moment and let go of his collar and continued walking.

"Wait!" Naruto caught up to him, "Aren't you gonna say anything, you know?"

"What's there to say? You answered my question."

"Yeah but I thought you would of been more, I don't know surprised?"

"Well I'm not, In fact I was sort of expecting it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You and Sakura had spent a lot of time together. I knew if she gotten over me she probably would of fallen for you or maybe even that annoying guy that replaced me."

"Sai!? Yeah right! Hell will freeze over before that happens!" Naruto laughed.

"Hn."

"But it doesn't bother you that me and her slept together?"

"No. It probably would if you two ended up together but you didn't. Instead you're out here with me."

"I guess that makes sense.", Naruto replied as they were getting closer to the waterfall. He stared at Sasuke and blushed a little, thinking what it would feel like if they had sex. He wondered who would be the girl in that situation. Honestly Naruto thought he would of cared more about that, but when it came to Sasuke it didn't matter. That's when Naruto realized he was curious as well.

"What about you?" He asked.

"What?" Sasuke replied.

"Are you a virgin?"

All of a sudden Sasuke's front body planted strait into a pine tree. Both of the older teens froze in silence. Naruto didn't know what to do, it was the funniest shit he's ever seen. It was even funnier because it was Sasuke of all people. Sasuke slowly stood back wiping the bark off his clothes and face. When he turned to looked at the blonde boy he glared at him seeing that Naruto's cheeks were puffed and his eyes watered. Twelve year old Naruto would of laughed at the boy's blundered without a second thought. But Naruto knew more than anyone how prideful the Uchiha was so he held everything back in till he could think of something that wasn't funny. He decided to think of the war, Tsunade's recent passing, and having to reject Sakura.

The blonde shinobi sighed. He couldn't believe he survived that.

"Glad to see you have some self control dead-last." Sasuke said still sporting a glare on his face.

"So was that a yes or a no?", Naruto asked trying not to think so much on what just happened.

"If you must know, I haven't. But I have researched about it.

"What you peeped on some gay guys or something?" Naruto asked wondering if Sasuke and Jiraiya had something in common.

"No moron! I just read some scrolls and books. And who says I researched gay sex?"

"Well did you?"

Sasuke sighed, "Just in case you came around... Yeah." Sasuke refused to blush in front of this idiot. It's already bad enough he just made a fool out of himself in front of him.

"Well I guess that's a good thing then, since I have no clue what to do. Maybe if we give it a try you should take the lead." Naruto said as he started walking again passed the Uchiha.

Sasuke eyes widen after he walked passed him. When Naruto was out of sight his face was red. He couldn't believe what he just said. Naruto was going to let Sasuke take the lead?! Sasuke was willing to let Naruto top if he was uncomfortable but Naruto just said it himself he was willing to let Sasuke in control. Sasuke needed to calm down. He couldn't let himself get to excited, he wouldn't allow it. Sasuke started walking making sure he was heading the right way.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting near the fire waiting for their fishes to be cooked.

"What was it like? Having sex?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned towards him, "You're pretty nosy today bastard, ya know."

"Hn."

"Well it was weird, I guess it hurt at first for her because it was her first time too. But after a while it started feeling good, she was pretty tight."

"So you liked it?"

"Hmmm, well it felt good but... My heart wasn't really in it, ya know."

"So you felt guilty and gave her pity sex? Who would of thought you were the kind of friend who would sleep with them on a whim."

All of a sudden Sasuke was punched strait in the jaw and thrown a little further into the cave from it.

"Bastard don't you dare talk that way about Sakura-chan! You owe her your life you asshole!" Naruto stomp towards him grabbing his collar,"Less you forget she was your teammate, ya know!"

"She's nothing special, she only cares for looks and power. She's no better than Orochimaru." Sasuke had nothing personal against the girl he just never saw her act any different than when they were a genin squad. But Sasuke does feel angered at the thought she wanted Naruto for shallow reasons.

"Bastard you know nothing about her! You've been gone for two years, she's different now! She...Sakura-chan's my family Sasuke... I care for her like I care for everyone else in Konoha, maybe even more. She's always had my back and made sure I stayed out of trouble and she may of lost hope a couple of times but she was still learning. Sakura-chan may never understand me like you do, but she's still important to me... It hurts to hear you say something so heartless and cruel to the one girl who's looked after both of us...", Naruto said slowly letting go of his collar.

Sasuke sighed, "Sorry. I sometimes forget that I have a different relationship with her than you." He got up dusting himself off.

"You can be as bad as Sai sometimes, ya know.", Naruto said as he sat back near the fire. He picked up the fish that was now cooked and began to eat it.

"Don't compare me to that downgrade." Sasuke said sitting next to the blonde taking his cooked fish and eating as well. After Naruto was done he tossed the stick in the fire Sasuke did the same soon after. Naruto couldn't help but stare at Sasuke, the ravenette soon caught him but he kept staring. Slowly Naruto placed his right hand on his left.

"Sasuke...How long have you... realized that you care about me more than a friend?" Naruto asked playing with the boy's fingers.

Sasuke stared into the flames, "I'm not sure... Probably after our first battle at the valley of the end."

The blonde's eyes widen and stared at the boy, "That long..?"

"I realized I couldn't kill you, while Itachi was able to kill someone who was considered his close brother and yet I couldn't do it... I wondered why for the longest time and thought it would of been better off if I had just forgotten you. Pretend that there wasn't a bond. But I even failed to do that." Sasuke lifted his left hand and placed it around Naruto's shoulders pulling him closer.

Naruto didn't resist and scooted closer to Sasuke staring at him, "Later when my ambitions changed I found that you were in my way once again. So I decided that my only choice was to kill you once again. But after you knock me to my senses, that's when my feelings started to become clear for you. I finally figured out what you really meant to me."

"Sasuke..." Naruto stared at him with passion.

"I'm not ready to say those words to you yet but... I am ready to express them." Sasuke said as he placed his lips on Naruto's. The blonde's eyes widen but quickly closed as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders kissing back. Sasuke moved his arms around his waist pulling him on his lap. Naruto moved his right hand to his cheek and his left to his hair grabbing it roughly, while his left was stroking his cheek. The moans and groans were masked by the loud waterfall. Sasuke unzipped Naruto's black shirt while Naruto grind into Sasuke's groin. They broke the kiss so Naruto's shirt could come off and soon after they were locking lips. Naruto opened his mouth allowing Sasuke to slip in.

As they her both grinding and kissing Sasuke lifted Naruto, turning him on his back on the sleeping bags. They continued to kiss each other deeply. Sasuke slipped off his cape and shirt while kissing the blonde while Naruto was focused on the Uchiha's tongue and lips. Sasuke began to thrust against Naruto's groin, brushing the two clothed erections together. The two older teens faces were flushed, from the intense pleasure. Sasuke broke the kiss and started sucking on Naruto's neck, which would sure leave a hickey.

"Sa-Sasuke... I'm..I'm ready you can have me...", Naruto said desperate for more of Sasuke's passionate touches.

"You sure Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto's eyes.

"I'm sure... Sasuke I want you..."

The Uchiha nodded and began to strip the blonde shinobi.

Sasuke made sure he was gentle at first with a little foreplay while Naruto followed his lead eventually leading the two men in the gave with groans and pants were masked by the waterfall as the two finally unleashed their physical desires for one another. After they finished both sweaty and naked from sex, Sasuke fell on Naruto exhausted.

"Shit..." Sasuke cursed.

"Ye-yeah that was good.", Naruto smiled while panting. He notice his nails covered in blood, "Shit! Sasuke I think I scratched your back pretty bad!" Naruto tried to sit up to check but Sasuke wouldn't budge weighing him down.

"Don't worry about it dead-last. It's fine we'll worry about it tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yeah.. I'm too tired to care right now."

"Alright if you're sure."

"Hn.."

After that Sasuke fell asleep. Naruto made a shadow clone to put out the fire and cover the two of them with the sleeping bag and soon after disappeared. In mere moments Naruto quickly fell asleep under the Uchiha not minding his heavy weight.

* * *

 _ **3 months later...**_

It was three months after their first time. Every night after that the two would find a cave or set up their tent for them to have a night of rough passion.

But lately the blonde has been feeling a little ill. Right now it was early in the morning and Sasuke was leaning against a tree while Naruto was puking in the bushes. After a couple of minutes the blonde's stomach finally settled and they were able to move.

"We're going to the hideout.", Sasuke said.

"What? Come on Sasuke I'm fine it's just this new diet. I'm used to eating ramen all the time, ya know. My stomach is just adjusting that's all." Naruto try reassure.

"It won't hurt to check what's wrong." Sasuke argued.

"Look if we go now we'll lose that guy's trail we've been tracking. I'll be fine." Naruto replied.

Sasuke only sighed, "Fine. But if your condition gets worse we're heading strait there got it?"

"Yeah got it"

They both continued on their target's trail for the next couple of hours. Naruto didn't want to say anything but his lower stomach was starting to really hurt. It was strange he has never felt a pain like this before. But he didn't want to be the reason they lost this guy. He had some connections with this new rebel group that could really hurt a lot of people if they got enough power. Naruto couldn't let his illness get in the way.

Sasuke was worried, He's never seen Naruto like this before. It scared him, that's why he just wanted Naruto to listen and go to the hideout to have Karin see what was wrong with him.

As the two walk all off a sudden Naruto heard in his head.

" **It's time brat..."**

"Huh? Kurama?", Naruto stopped at the fox's voice. Then out of no where the pain got a hundred times worse than before, "AHHHHHH!" Naruto fell over holding his stomach.

Sasuke was immediately at his side, "Naruto what's wrong!?"

"S-Sasuke! I-It hurts everywhere!" Naruto screamed in pain. He was crying.

"That's it we're going right now!"

"But the tar-"

"Shut up idiot. We'll worry about him later." Sasuke lifted the blonde on his back running towards Orochimaru's hideout.

Sasuke made his way there less than thirty minutes.

"Karin!" He screamed for the red-head while he was now carrying Naruto bridle style.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" Karin asked but then her eyes went to Naruto. She adjusted her glasses, "What happened?"

"He's been sick for a couple of months now and today he fell over saying he was in pain." Sasuke explained as he walked towards her office.

Karin followed him, " Was he badly injured recently?"

"That is strange, Uzumaki's don't tend to get this sick unless a woman goes through pregnancy." Karin explained as they walked in her office.

"Just figure out whats wrong with him!"

Karin sighed adjusting her glasses, "Of coarse. Set him on the examining table."

Sasuke did as she set and gently set him down. Naruto was still groaning and shaking in pain. Karin used her healing chakra to examine him. As she moved the hand from his head she stopped at his lower stomach.

"This can't be right..", Karin said eyes widen.

"What?", Sasuke asked.

"I don't just feel Naruto and the Kyuubi's chakra. There's another chakra like...it's as if he's pregnant."

Sasuke eyes widen at her explanation, "That's impossible."

" **Anything's possible with this kid Uchiha brat."**

Karin and Sasuke flinched at the dark voice coming from Naruto. Naruto suddenly sat up his eyes were blood red. Sasuke knew that it was the kyuubi talking to him right now.

"We meet again kyuubi.", Sasuke greeted the demon.

" **You're rude. Naruto calls me by my name. You ought to do the same if you want to stay on that brats good side."**

Sasuke only rolled his eyes not caring much about that, "What's happened to Naruto?"

" **It's like what the Uzumaki girl said, Naruto's pregnant with you're child Uchiha."**

Sasuke eyes widen. He almost didn't want to believe it, but he knew better than not to. It's proof enough that the demon is appearing before him.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason you're here fox. What else is wrong?" Sasuke demanded.

" **Sharp as ever I see. The reason why Naruto's body is in so much pain is because I'm changing him into a female so he'll be able to give birth to your kid."**

Both of their eyes widen. The kyuubi is turning Naruto into a girl?

"Wait how was Naruto able to get pregnant?", Karin asked baffled by the fox's news.

" **Ever since I've been sealed my host has always been Uzumaki women. They usually have the extra space inside them. Naruto was a different case, he was never meant to be my host. So by instinct I created a womb inside him and if he ever got the chance I would taken one of the first sperm I seen and have it go inside an egg I made with Naruto's genes."** Kurama explained.

Karin was speechless by this incredible situation.

"So he's going to have my child?" Sasuke asked.

" **Yes, Oh and one more thing before I forget."**

"What is it?"

" **I may of had a change of heart thanks to this kid, but that doesn't mean the wild side of me won't try to get out."**

Karin and Sasuke froze when he said that.

" **Naruto already knows the rest so I'll have him explain to you all the details after I'm done changing him. So long and hopefully this will be the only form you'll see me in!"** With that Naruto's eyes turned back into his sky blue shade as he knocked out.

"What does he mean when he says get out?" Karin asked Sasuke.

"I'm not sure... But I have a feeling he warned me for a reason. We'll have to wait in till Naruto wakes up to tell us the rest..." Sasuke said. This could mean trouble for the two shinobis

 **To Be Continued...**

 _ **Authors Notes- I've decided to try to publish this every Saturday so I don't over publish. Now you guys know what the 'sort of ' meant for the mpreg. It doesn't make sense for Naruto to give birth as a male so turning him into female makes a lot more sense, but not in the sexy justu way that most do. Because technically if you think about it the sexy justsu is just an illusion really. Underneath he's still male so I'm having Kurama change his sex for the pregnancy. Next chapter will be about how Naruto explains the dangers now that he's pregnant.**_

 _ **Before I forget the full lemon version of this is on my tumblr account since this is rated T on fanfiction you can read the yaoi goodness there!**_

 _ **\- post/128454925820/chapter-two-kuramas-miracle**_

 **Naruto and Sasuke's bond is a beautiful way to love. To be able to love someone no matter how imperfect they are, no matter how far away they go, and no matter how much they change. SNS has shown me what true love looks like and that one day I would want to have the same bond similar to theirs.**


	4. To say I Love You

**After two years of depression Naruto has decided to join Sasuke in his journey. Sakura confesses her love to Naruto before he leaves. She knows he'll never feel the same and begs for one night of passion. Naruto agrees and soon after leaves Konoha. 12 years later Naruto and Sasuke return to Konoha with a surprise while Sakura has a surprise of her own.**

 _ **Couples- SasukexNaruto, slight NarutoxSakura, SaixSakura**_

 _ **Warnings- Violence, Language, Mpreg (Sort of), Boy Love**_

 _ **Disclaimer- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **Uzumaki Blood**

 _Chapter Three- To say I Love You_

Naruto felt dizzy, when he opened his eyes he recognized where he was. He was inside the seal where Kurama was.

" **Good to see you've come around brat."**

Naruto looked up to see the great fox. He got up from the wet floor, "Kurama what's going on? Why am I in so much pain?"

" **That Uchiha knocked you up."** , Kurama answered the blonde.

"What?! The hell does that mean?" Naruto asked frustrated.

" **It means you're pregnant with the Uchiha's kid, that clear enough for you small IQ?"**

Naruto was frozen. Pregnant? But he's a boy that's impossible...

"Kurama that's not funny!"

" **Good because it isn't a joke."**

"But how... It doesn't make sense..."

" **Let me show you something Naruto."**

Naruto stayed silent and just simply followed the orange fox. They stop when they traveled to a place that wasn't familiar to the blonde. His eyes widened when in the center of this place he saw orange ball with dark blue chakra circling around it at high speed. Naruto felt drawn to it, he slowly walked over to the sphere. Naruto could of sworn this sphere was alive. He could feel it's heart beat.

"Kurama what is this?", Naruto asked in awe.

" **That's yours and the Uchiha's baby, well at least it's chakra."**

"What is this place?"

" **This is your womb. I made it a long time ago when you first became my host."**

"I see.. So that's how it's possible..."

" **Yes, now I need to tell you some things before you regain conscientiousness."**

Naruto turned to the fox, " What is it Kurama?"

" **I'm changing your body, it'll be impossible for you to carry this child without anything bad happening as a male."**

"You're able to do that?"

" **Yes it'll be even easier to accomplish since you liked turning into a girl all the time."**

Naruto blushed, "Stupid fox that was only for distraction, it was very useful for compact!"

" **Oh right you switched to boys after having that wet dream about the Uchiha."** Kurama chuckled.

"Shut up fox!"

" **Now one more thing that I need to tell you."**

Naruto composed himself to listen to the fox.

" **I'm still an animal Naruto, so by instinct I'll jump at the chance of freedom."**

Naruto's eyes widen. It reminded him of when he talked to his mother for the first time. About when she told him the seal is at it's weakest during child birth.

"So if we're not careful.."

" **You could repeat the incident nineteen years ago all over again."**

"So what do I need to do to prevent that?"

" **I suggest not going back to Konoha, it's better to stay far away from any big village."**

Naruto nodded agreeing.

" **Keep this a secret from everyone outside the Uchiha and Uzumaki girl, the less people know, the less likely someone will try to interfere."**

"Okay but what about when I'm pregnant? People will see me and figure it out who I am, ya know."

" **It'll be fine I'll take care of the way you look just do what I say if you don't want to repeat the incident."**

Naruto sighed nodding.

" **Last thing, during the birth the Uchiha brat needs to keep an eye on the seal by blocking it with his Chakra, also have him learn the Shisho Fuin. Just in case something goes wrong.**

"How can he learn it?"

" **There should be a scroll in Konoha, have him fetch it. I'm sure he can grab it without any problems."**

"Is that all?"

" **Yes, make sure you explain this to them. I already told them the gist of whats going on but I'll leave it to you to explain the seal and dangers."**

"Okay..."

" **Now before you come to, I need to ask one more thing."**

"What is it Kurama?"

" **Do you want this child? Because if you don't I could get rid of it right now."**

Naruto stared at the fox for a while. But he smiled, "Maybe I'm scared but.. That kid that I just felt... I can't imagine not having him."

Kurama smirked knowing that would be his answer.

" **Remember what I said brat."  
**

"Thanks Kurama..."

* * *

It had been three hours of screams from the blonde. Karin did everything she could to make Naruto's experience less painful. Sasuke was worried ten minutes after Kurama left, Naruto started jerking and screaming once more from pain.

"Karin do something!" Sasuke said desperate for Naruto to feel no more pain.

"I'm trying Sasuke-kun! Nothing is working!", Karin screamed trying to hold him down.

Out of no where strong red chakra forced the two back. Sasuke's eyes widen when he saw the familiar red chakra started consuming the blonde. He could barley see Naruto's body. The blonde was still screaming in pain. Sasuke try to hold him down but immediately stopped when the red chakra burned him.

"W-What is this...?" Karin asked frightened.

"Naruto.."

After 5 more minutes of screaming pain the chakra slowly resided. As it did the screams stop. Karin and Sasuke eyes widen in shock when they saw Naruto, his hair was red, long, and strait. His body was now female, his breast were D cups while his hips were slightly wider, and his shoulders were slimier and not as broad.

Karin came back to the unconscious teen and began inspecting his body.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked when he looked at his lover's new form.

"Its like kyuubi said.. He's turned Naruto into a girl. It would explain why Naruto was in so much pain. Looks like he had to move around a lot of Naruto's organs to change him into a woman." Karin said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Will he wake up soon?"

"Probably not in till the end of the day. His body is exhausted from changing genders it seems."

"We'll stay here for the night then. And Karin."

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Keep this to yourself, The last thing I want is for Orochimaru to find about about this.", Sasuke warned.

"Yes...I understand." With that Karin left the two alone in her office.

Sasuke stared back at Naruto. He stroked his new long red hair. It looked odd to see Naruto with different hair style after all these years of seeing Naruto with short spiky hair, it was a huge change to the shinobi's appearance. Sasuke flinched when he saw Naruto's eyes open.

"Naruto.."

Naruto slowly sat up moaning.

"Lay back down Naruto, you should rest.."

"So it wasn't a dream..." Naruto said with a high pitched tone.

Sasuke was surprised by Naruto's new feminine voice.

The Uchiha sighed and held Naruto's hand, "I'm glad you're okay dead-last..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke was a little surprised by the way his heart skipped at that Naruto's smile. Even as a girl Naruto was beautiful. Sasuke used to think he only loved Naruto because he was a boy and they were able to relate to each other. But seeing Naruto like this didn't change his feelings for the him.

"So did Kurama tell you everything?", Naruto asked.

"Yes... He told Karin and I why you were in pain, and that you're pregnant."

"You should get Karin, there's still more that you both need to know."

Sasuke nodded understanding. He left the room to get the girl. Naruto sighed feeling tired, he decided he wanted to see what he looked like. He reached for the mirror on Karin's desk. He nearly dropped the mirror when he saw himself.

"What the..." He reached for his lengthen hair, "Red hair... So this is what you meant when you said you'll take care of my appearance Kurama. I look just like ma... It's weird.."

Naruto set down the mirror and looked down at his body. He slowly started to feel his breast. It's not the first time he's had them since he transformed into a girl a lot in his younger days. But these were different, they weren't just his body changed by a transformation jutsu. They were part of him they were real. Naruto froze when he realized he wasn't by himself anymore.

"Well I wasn't expecting to walk in while you were having some alone time." Karin said as she adjusted her glasses.

"I-IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Naruto screamed embarrassed, "I-I'm just curious okay! I'm not used to having boobs!"

"Whatever, dead-last you said you needed to tell us something?", Sasuke tried to stay on topic.

"Oh right... Well You both already know why I'm a girl and stuff right?"

"Yes, The kyuubi explained that to us already. The only thing he didn't explain about was him getting out." Karin answered.

"I see, well Sasuke you know about the incident that happened 19 years ago right?With Kurama?", Naruto asked his lover.

"Yes how the kyuubi nearly destroyed Konoha.", Sasuke answered.

"Well you see my mother was the previous jinchuriki of Kurama, but soon after he was released I became the next jinchuriki. One of the reasons he was able to brake out was because the seal that contains Kurama is at it's weakest during child birth."

Both Karin and Sasuke eyes widen.

"So are you saying there is a risk of him coming out again?" Karin asked.

"Only if we don't take the proper steps from it happening." Naruto said.

Naruto then started to explain everything the fox demon told him from him breaking free once again.

"So the sealing jutsu is in Konoha?" Sasuke asked after his partner explained everything.

"Yeah you could probably ask Kakashi for it.", Naruto nodded.

"Alright, I'll go get it then mean while Karin get ready to leave you're going to come with us to Orochimaru's old hide out near the land of rice.

Karin nodded, "Okay... We'll be ready to go when you return."

With that Sasuke left to go to Konoha. Karin turned to Naruto adjusting her glasses.

"You should get some rest Naruto.", Karin said as she turned to get ready. Before she left Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Karin.. I want to say thank you... You don't have to do all of this and yet you're really sticking your neck out for the both of us.", Naruto smiled.

Karin gave a gentle smile, "Well you are the reason Sasuke-kun is different now. He isn't as cold thanks to you. Even after everything he's done you were still on his side... I don't think anyone deserves him more than you..."

The now red-headed shinobi's eyes widen, "R-Really? Karin you mean that?"

"Of course, now get some rest. I'll need to need to get everything ready."

"Right."

The Uzumaki girl took her leave to prepare for their trip.

Naruto stared at the door smiling, "I'm glad you were able to make some friends of your own bastard."

* * *

 _ **2 days later**_

It was late at night while Kakashi was sitting on the couch re-reading one of the make-out paradise series. He had just finished signing some paperwork and reading through mission reports so he decided to take a ten minute brake.

"Good to see the Hokage hard at work."

Kakashi nearly jumped when he heard the familiar deep voice. He turned to see Sasuke sitting in his chair feet resting on his desk arms crossed.

Kakashi got up closing the perverted book, "Sasuke what a surprise. Glad to see you've made yourself comfortable. May I ask why you've decided to sneak in my office nearly giving me a heart attack."

"Not my fault you have crappy security."

"Why are you here? Where's Naruto?"

"That's none of your business. I came here to grab something."

"From my office? Or did Naruto actually teach you manners to ask me before you take something from my village."

"No from your office."

"I should of known. Well my dear old student what are you after?"

"I need a scroll with Shisho Fuin sealing technique."

"The old Uzumaki scroll? Why do you need that?"

"Just give me the scroll Kakashi, I'll be sure to bring it back."

"Is there something going on Sasuke? Something that involves Naruto?"

Sasuke pulled out his Katana, "Do I have to take it by force from you?"

"Sasuke please... I just want to make sure Naruto is safe."

Sasuke stared at the man for a moment and slowly put away his blade, "He's fine. Just give me the scroll."

Kakashi sighed and left to go to the room of scrolls and quickly came back once he found it. The white haired man handed it to his ex-student. The last Uchiha quickly took the scroll from the older mans hand storing it in his pocket.

Before Sasuke left his old sensei grabbed his wrist, "Sasuke... Remember you're not the only person that cares about Naruto. Everyone is wondering if he's okay..."

Sasuke only gave the man a blank stare, "Maybe I'm not.. But" He pulled his arm away from him turning his back on Kakashi, " I was the first person to care. And you can tell everyone to mind their own business." With that harsh response Sasuke left.

Kakashi only shook his head at Sasuke selfishness, "You can't always have him to yourself Sasuke. One day you'll have to learn to share."

* * *

 _ **3 months later**_

Naruto was inside the old hide out doing some reading some old scrolls the hide had. Kurama had warn him to not use a lot of chakra because it may strain his body so Naruto decided to study (for once!) a little each day. His red hair has grown a lot longer since the first day he turned into a women. It was almost at the same length as his late mothers. Sasuke was sitting beside him studying the scroll he grabbed from Konoha. While he was reading it he was playing with Naruto's long hair. Sometimes when the Uchiha messes with the red hair he braids it . Sasuke had explained to Naruto that he used to do that with Itachi's hair when he was younger. Naruto couldn't help but think that was cute image of the two brothers.

As they were ready Karin walked inside with some groceries. Both men looked at the girl welcoming her back. Sasuke went back to reading right after greeting the old taka team mate. Naruto scowled at his partner quickly after poking his neck making the Uchiha jump a little.

"Help her you ass!", Naruto scold.

Sasuke groaned rolling his eyes soon getting up to help Karin put the food away. Karin couldn't help but snicker at the Uchiha.

"Whats so funny?" He glared at the girl.

"It's just I never imagine you would ever listen to anyone ever. But I guess he is a different case huh?" Karin smiled.

"Shut up." Sasuke ordered.

"Be careful you'll anger your wife~"

"Oh did you get what I asked for Karin!?", Naruto interrupt the two as he walked into the little dining area.

"Oh right that..." Karin handed Naruto the requested item, "Here it is squid ink flavored ramen..."

Naruto grinned grabbing the odd ramen pack, "Yes! Yes! This is going to be the best dinner ever!"

Sasuke only looked at the food with disgust. Ever since he's turned into a pregnant women he's eaten nothing but strange flavor of ramen. There was curry ramen, green tea ramen, the strangest of the three squid ink ramen. Sasuke wonder what kind of idiot decided to put those two food items together.

"I never thought he was such a ramen freak in till we moved here." Karin said as she watch him cook it.

Sasuke stared at the girl, "Well a couple months before he turned into a woman I asked him why he likes it so much. He explained to me that this ramen guy in Konoha was the first person that ever treated him with kindness. I guess you could say its sort of emotional connection. Doesn't change the fact that his new ramen cravings are disgusting.

The woman giggled, "Yeah people always give me strange looks when I buy their odd ramen flavors."

"Whatever you guys are missing out!" Naruto stuck tongue out at the two while he was waiting for his meal to be cooled off.

"Anyway how was he today any trouble?" Karin asked. Ever since they moved to the old hide out she's been studying pregnancy and child birth to prep for the time Naruto gives birth to their baby.

Sasuke shook his head, "Nothing drastic, he was nauseous a couple of times but other than that nothing serious."

"Alright that's good, how's learning the Shisho Fuin going? Is it hard?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No I almost got it down, a couple of things I'm not getting about it right away but it should be fine. Hopefully I won't have to use it when the time comes. Has anyone been suspicious of you?"

"As far as I know we're the only people that know of this. And thanks to Naruto's hair and different gender no one has caught on to who he is whenever we're outside."

"Good so everything's going smoothly so far. Hopefully it stays that way."

"Don't worry. Even if something happens we'll be prepared. Everything will be fine guys." Naruto joined the conversation with a bowl of his black ramen.

"Yeah.." Sasuke said grabbing his hand...

"Alright I'm going to go to bed I'll see you guys in the morning." Karin yawned walking to her room.

"Night!" Naruto waved. He started slurping the black noodles. Sasuke couldn't help but look with disgust from the strange flavored ramen.

"So Sasuke have you thought of one yet?", Naruto asked right after slurping the noodles.

"What dead-last?"

"A name for this kid." Naruto said rubbing his swollen bump on his stomach.

Sasuke looked at his partner messing with his hair as he was staring at his bump, "Have you?"

Naruto, "I keep thinking of some but none of them sound cool enough, ya know.." Naruto groaned frustrated leaning over placing his head on the counter next to his bowl.

"Well it is something that will define who he'll be for the rest of his life." Sasuke explained resting his head on his hand.

"I know! I don't want to pick something stupid! I want him to love his name , ya know!"

"Hn.."

"So you really thought of nothing bastard?"

"I guess I want it to be something meaningful... Something that would define what you are to me."

"Why not both of us?"

"Well. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be who I am now... I would still be angry and confused. Plus you're the one who's taking the risk to bring this child to this world. While I'm just going to watch you in pain.."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke hands tight, "No you're not just doing nothing Sasuke... You're taking the time to learn this s rank jutsu. You're here with me taking responsibility when you don't have to... You're here with me..." Naruto started to cry. He quickly wiped his eyes, "Sorry.. Hormones.."

"Naruto..." Sasuke leaned in kissing his cheek touching his bump, " You're my most important person... The one I care for most in the entire world. I never want to live without you." Sasuke whispered in his ears. Naruto blushed but smiled wrapping his arms around his upper waist hugging him close.

"I love you Sasuke..."

Sasuke only hugged him back not sure how to say it. Naruto didn't mind, Sasuke has always struggled to speak his feelings, it was already taking a lot his emotions to tell him half of the things he's told Naruto. He was willing to wait in till the day Sasuke was comfortable enough to say those three words.

 _ **3 and a half months later**_

Naruto has been pregnant for nine and a half months, he asked Kurama why it was taking so long for him to go into labor. The Kyuubi explained it was because of him having to change Naruto's gender that it's taking a little longer than the usual time for a normal woman. Naruto was miserable from the constant aces, swollen feet, pain in his breast, and worst of all his mood swings. One minute the shinobi is laughing the next he's crying. Naruto swore after this nightmare he will now have a hundred percent new respect for any woman that goes through this hell.

Right now Naruto was taking a nap on his bed while Karin and Sasuke were out getting things prepared in the old experiment chamber for when Naruto goes into labor. He was dreaming about him and Sasuke and their baby that they created together. It was going to be worth having this kid after all this. Naruto may have to go through the worst pain ever to get this child but the fact he's had a chance to have this child, something that most men would never in this lifetime get the chance to do.

But then out of no where he felt something wet. He woke up to see his pants and the bed was soaked.

"Oh my god.." Naruto whispered. He slowly got out of bed waddling his way to the room. Slowly he started to feel a sharp pain in his stomach. He remember what Karin told him to do and started to take short breaths he called out for the two.

"Sasuke! Karin!", He screamed.

Sasuke was there less than a minute, "Your water broke?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah shit...let's go.."

Sasuke nodded lifting the blonde carrying him to the delivery bed they made for the blonde.

"Karin let get started." Sasuke ordered.

"He's in labor finally?" She asked.

"Yeah." He set the blonde down on the delivery bed.

"Okay!", She took off his pants and underwear quickly covering his lower half with a blanket. She washed her hands and put on some latex gloves sticking her right fingers inside Naruto's vagina, "Alright he's not ready yet.. I'll gather the stuff for the baby so just keep guard on his seal Sasuke-kun." She said as she took of her glove quickly leaving to grab the supplies.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's shirt his eyes widen when he saw the seal it looked like it was fading slightly and glowing red.

"Damn! Does that fox have no self control?" Sasuke quickly concentrated his chakra to keep the seal in place.

"Heh, I guess not.", Naruto smiled. He made sure to keep breathing.

"Well I'll be sure this bastard doesn't get out." Sasuke focusing more of his chakra.

"I know..." Naruto smiled placing his hands on Sasuke's, "I'm willing to go to hell and back to have this kid..."

"Naruto.." Sasuke said as he stared at his lover, "I.."

"I'm back!" Karin said interrupting the two quickly cutting Sasuke off, "I got everything we need. How are the contractions."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah they hurt like shit but nothing serious yet."

"Good. Okay let me see if you're ready yet." Karin washed her hand and put on her latex gloves once more to check how far dilated he is.

"Almost just a couple more centimeters and you'll be ready. For now just keep breathing and Sasuke keep blocking the seal."

"Alright." Naruto said giving a thumbs up to the girl while Sasuke simply nodded.

All of a sudden Naruto heard the familiar dark voice, **"Sorry brat but it's now or never! If you don't do it now, the urge for freedom will become greater."**

Naruto eyes widen, "W-What!?" all of a sudden Naruto felt a strong sharp pain in his stomach, "SHIT!KARIN I THINK IT'S COMING!"

"Wait what? No Naruto you're not ready yet!" Karin said.

"I-I think Kurama is making it happen!" He started to breath faster.

"Alright I guess we have no choice shit!", She put on her latex gloves, "Okay Naruto just focus on pushing and Sasuke-kun focus on the seal."

Sasuke was feeling nervous. Never in his life has he heard Naruto scream like this. He must have been feeling nothing but massive pain. Minutes were feeling longer and longer for the Naruto. This was a completely different from any kind of pain Naruto has experience, nothing in the world could compare to this pain hell getting kicked in balls wasn't even half as bad as this shit!

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Naruto was cursing while focusing on pushing this baby out.

"Okay Naruto you're doing great! I see the head!" Karin said was she was keeping and eye on the opening.

"OH MY GOD! SHIT!", Naruto was trembling from this extreme pressure of pain.

Sasuke stared at Naruto worried, "Naruto..hang in there." He flinched when he felt a pressure on the seal. He press down hard trying not to get distracted by Naruto's screams.

"Push you're almost there!"

"AHHHHHHHHH FUUUCK!" Naruto's whole body was now shaking.

The old room was now filled with loud cries from a small infant, "You...You did it Naruto.. It's a boy.." Karin smiled taking the child cleaning him up.

Sasuke sighed relieved it was finally over, "Good job Naruto..."

"I-I really did it?" Naruto said barely above a whisper.

Sasuke held his hand kissing him, "Yeah..."

Naruto smiled, "Th-Thats goo.." All of a sudden Naruto coughed up blood passing out.

"Naruto!?" Sasuke grabbed his shoulders, "NARUTO!"

Karin set the newborn on the small bed for him quickly making her way to him examining his body, "Oh no!" She quickly ran to the medical drawer grabbing a syringe

"Whats wrong with him?!" Sasuke

"His body is bleeding internally from the pressured pain of birth, he's too weak to heal himself so I'm going to inject some of my blood into his system." Karin grabbed the rubber rope tying it around her arm slapping her wrist to get a clear target of her blood vain. She quickly stuck the needle inside sucking out her blood, soon after tying the rubber rope around Naruto's arm and slapping his wrist. As soon as she saw the wain she injected her blood.

"There that should help. In the mean time why don't you take your son to your guy's rooms while I keep and eye on him?" Karin suggested.

Sasuke shook his head, "No I can't leave him I'll watch him." Sasuke grabbed his newborn son holding him close while sitting on the chair across from Naruto.

Karin sighed, she knew he would be too stubborn to listen to her so she decided to just leave the two alone with their new child, "Alright Sasuke-kun..." She took some of the equipment that was no longer needed with her.

Sasuke looked down at their son. This feeling that he had was entirely new, a whole lot newer than his recent feelings for the man before him. For the first time in years he started to cry.

"Naruto...Naruto thank you so much for this... You gave me..no us something... You gave us something that I would of never thought we'd be capable to have together... Naruto.. I... love you... I love you so much I love this child you gave us, I love this family you gave me..."

"I...I love you too..." Naruto moaned while unconscious.

Sasuke's eyes widen. He sat up with his child in his right hand and hugging Naruto on his left, "Naruto...I've finally decided on a name...His name will be Taiki...Because this is...this is the most warmth and light I've felt my entire life thanks to you...Naruto...I love you.."

* * *

 _ **1 month and 1 weeks later.**_

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was Sasuke sitting by his side.

"Sasuke? What happen?" All of a sudden Naruto remember. Naruto sat up quickly, "Where is the baby!? Is it okay?!" All of a sudden Naruto fell back feeling dizzy from his sudden movements.

"Naruto don't move you're body is recovering from the birth and transformation." Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto felt his body he was male again, "Wait when did I...?"

"It happened a day after you gave birth."

"I've been knocked out for a whole day?!"

"Actually you've been out for a month."

"What really?! Shit!"

"All that strain to your body almost killed you if it wasn't for Karin's blood."

"Wow...I'm lucky she was around then huh?" Naruto smiled.

"Naruto...I.. I appreciate what you went through to give us our son but.."

"Wait it's a boy?! I wanna see him! Sasuke did you think of a name!?"

"Naruto please I need you to-"

"Here he is Naruto!" Karin interrupt the Uchiha once more carrying their baby. She handed him to Naruto. Naruto took him carefully in his arms.

"Wow he's super soft...and small too..." Naruto said excited, "D-Did I really make this little guy right here.." Naruto started to tear up, "Did I really bring him here..." This kid looked a lot like Sasuke when he open his eyes Naruto was drawn bye the dark sapphire orbs.

"Yes you did Naruto.." Karin smiled, "We'll let you two have some alone time" Karin pulled on Sasuke's arm leading him out of the room.

"Why did you cut me off Karin?" Sasuke ask after they left the room.

"We'll talk to him about what Kurama suggest to us later. Right now let him gain some strength and bond with Taiki."

Sasuke sighed. He decided that was for the best. Before Naruto transformed Kurama said this was a one time deal and that if this were to happen again the seal would become even weaker and Naruto would defiantly die from the stress and pain. So the Kyuubi said if they would be able to seal the uterus from his control so Naruto would never have the risk of getting pregnant. Sasuke loves and appreciates Naruto for giving birth to their baby boy but he doesn't want to ever take the chance of losing him again. As soon as Naruto regains his strength he'll be sure to let Naruto know everything.

He stared through the glass seeing Naruto smiling and talking to their son. Sasuke smiled and walked inside the room.

"Sasuke! Isn't he super cute, ya know?! Did you name him yet?", Naruto asked.

Sasuke smiled and sat at the edge of the bed, "Yeah.. I decided on it a little after you passed out.

"So what is it?"

"Taiki...Taiki Uchiha-Uzumaki..."

Naruto's eyes widen and he started to cry, "Th-That's a beautiful name...I love it.."

"Naruto... Thank you..." Sasuke lean forward kissing his lips, "I love you.."

The blonde's eyes widen, "Y-You finally..." Naruto smiled blushing, "I love you too!"

Both men held their right hands together the same hands that they held long ago when they we're exhausted from intense battle that holds the signs given to them. Now the boy that was in their arms has strengthen their bond. These two who have been alone for the longest time now have a family together.

Both men haven't felt anything stronger than the love for each other and the infant in Naruto's arms.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _ **Man that one was hard to write, but I got it done! I bet all the money in the world if Naruto or Sasuke were girls the editors would have had no problem with these two together. Whateves their loss at being awesome like Legend of Korra, which ironically is one of studio pierrot's little works. THANK GOD they can't decide shit on the plot or everyone in the show would of had stupid babies that look and act just like their parents =.=**_

 **One of the down falls of the Gaiden is Naruto and Sasuke's relationship with their kids. We wanted to see them in a happy family but Sasuke is barely there and Boruto is ungrateful to Naruto. Is this really the family we wanted to see these two in?**


	5. Bonds of Friendship

**After two years of depression Naruto has decided to join Sasuke in his journey. Sakura confesses her love to Naruto before he leaves. She knows he'll never feel the same and begs for one night of passion. Naruto agrees and soon after leaves Konoha. 12 years later Naruto and Sasuke return to Konoha with a surprise while Sakura has a surprise of her own.**

 _ **Couples- SasukexNaruto, slight NarutoxSakura, SaixSakura**_

 _ **Warnings- Violence, Language, Mpreg (Sort of), Boy Love**_

 _ **Disclaimer- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **Uzumaki Blood**

 _Chapter Four- Bonds of Friendship_

It has been five years since Sakura had her son Hikaru. Over the years it's been hard, especially having to raise and protect her son from the harsh words of the villagers. But now they seemed to have calmed down thanks to her being married to Sai. They would still whisper about her and Hikaru but at least now that she was married they have been a little more accepting. Which was good for Hikaru since he will be entering the ninja academy this year. Though it doesn't mean it's been easy on him since Hikaru despises Sai. Sakura has tried everything to get her son to accept her odd boyfriend that has been there for both of them besides the rookie nine. But just as stubborn as his biological father he refuses to think otherwise. Hikaru has been acting up a lot more too, since she's married Sai. Back when it was just the two of them he was her little shadow. But now he avoids her like a plague.

Sakura expected this would happen one day but didn't mean she was ready for her son to want space. Lately he's been hanging out at Ino and Choji's house with their daughter Chouko who is a year younger.

Sakura found it funny that almost everyone she knew went through baby fever after she gave birth to Hikaru. Ino and Choji had their little girl. Shikamaru and Temari having their cute boy Shikaji. Kiba and that girl Karui hooked up after the war and three years afterwards and were the first besides Sakura to have their son Kai. And the oddest and most surprising was Hinata and Lee. Everyone was already shocked at the two revealing they were going to get married, but shortly after Hinata was already expecting like everyone else and had their twin girls Masami and Naomi.

Sakura couldn't help but feel a little left out when she saw all of her female friends pregnant, and what was worst they all had someone they loved most with them the whole time. But she was glad that Hikaru wouldn't be lonely. Sakura made sure to come over to Ino's house all the time so her and Ino's kid could get to know each other. When Sakura set Hikaru down in the little play pen with Chouko the two ex-rivals held breaths and had their eyes glued to the two infants. When Hikaru giggled and shared his bunny doll with the little brunette Sakura and Ino's squeals could be heard from the the top of the hokage mountain. Choji had cover his ears almost every thirty seconds.

After a while the two were almost always at each others hips. If Hikaru wasn't at Chouko's place she was at his. They always took care of each other from sharing toys to covering each others tracks if one was in trouble. Whenever the villagers judgmental eyes were too much for Hikaru he would escape with Chouko to the bridge where his mom and biological father would wait for their sensei. He would always vent to her and she would always be there to listen to every problem.

Now they were there once more while he sat on the ground with his arms cross and a scowl on his face. Chouko was standing there next to him eating her favorite little snack of pretz. They stayed like that for a while, the only sounds from the two was Chouko chewing her crunchy snack.

"It's not fair!" Hikaru finally shouted.

"What?", Chouko asked while swallowing her snack.

"My mom marrying that jerk! She should wait in till my dad comes back!" Hikaru whined.

When he was young he would often ask questions about his biological father. His mother always kept things brief and told him he was away.

"But auntie Sakura loves Sai, doesn't she? Don't you think you should give'em a chance Hikaru?"

"No! My dad will be mad that mom got with him! Besides as soon as he comes home we'll be a happy family and... Everyone'll finally stop hating me..."

"Hikaru... What... What if he never comes back?"

Hikaru grinned and stood up, "Then I'll leave this stupid village and find'em!"

Chouko dropped her box of pretz and started to tear up, "Y-You're leaving Hikaru? B-But..."

Hikaru couldn't help but laugh. He stroked his friends head, "Not now Chouko I'm gonna leave when I'm older and only if he doesn't come back by then."

"But you will leave one day.." The girl frowned.

"Don't be silly if I do leave you're coming with me!"

Chouko tilted her head blue orbs widen, "Really?"

"You're my best friend Chouko! I'll never leave ya behind!" Hikaru smiled taking a hold of her hand. Both kids staring at the river with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 _ **3 weeks later**_

Sakura was in the bathroom waiting on the toilet. She couldn't help but be nervous and impatient. Her eyes were glued on the little stick. When she looked down at her watch she saw it was time. She took in a deep breath and walked to the counter and looked at the result of the birth test. She smiled when she saw it was positive.

"S-Sai!", She cried for her husband.

Sai was there less than a second "Whats wrong Sakura?"

She smiled brightly at the man showed him the birth test, "I'm going to have your baby..."

Sai eyes widen and he gave a rare grin he walked up to the girl hugging her close, "So I'm going to be a dad...wow... I better do more research.." Sai snickered. He was nervous and excited all at once.

Little did the couple know that Hikaru over heard the entire conversation. Usually kids would be really excited hearing they were going to be a big brother or sister. This kid name Kai was bragging to everyone last year he was going to be a big brother. But for Hikaru it was different. He felt sad and angry. He couldn't understand why. Hikaru decided to keep this dark feeling to himself. He decided to leave he couldn't stand staying there so the little blonde boy decided to leave without telling anyone and going strait to his Uncle and Aunts house to talk with Chouko.

When he reached the house after knocking Ino answered and smiled down at him.

"How may help you Hikaru-chan?"

"Can Chouko come out to play?" He asked politely.

Ino nodded and called for her, "Chouko Hikaru is here!"

The little brunette was there in a heartbeat, "Hikaru!" She cheered.

He grabbed her hand, "Let's go Chouko."

When she saw her friends face she immediately knew he needed to talk.

"Make sure you both are back before dark." Ino reminded.

The two kids nodded and quickly ran to their secret place on the bridge.

When they got there Hikaru sighed and leaned on the red bridge.

Chouko stood next to him observing his face, "Hikaru what happened?"

"Moms gonna have another kid..."

"Whoa! So you're gonna be a big bro?"

"Yeah but... I feel sad about it. I don't know why. Maybe it's because she's having it with that jerk. I feel like I wanna run away Chouko.." he started to cry, "I feel like..Moms not even trying to find my real dad. She says nothing 'bout him. She never looks sad...I don't get it..."

Chouko only gave him a sad look, "I don't get it either... But maybe you should be happy. You're going to have a little bro or sis. And mama always said it's a big um... Re...re.."

"Responsibility?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't wanna be responsible. I want my mom and dad to be together. I want to stop people from hating me." He started to cry.

Chouko hugged him. She was still young and didn't really understand Hikaru's struggles, but she'll make sure she'll always be there for him.

"I don't hate you Hikaru." She try to comfort.

Hikaru held her close, "I know..." tears still falling.

The two stood there holding each other, after words the would hold hands staring into the stream in till it was time to go home.

This darkness Hikaru felt in his heart, he'll ignore it for his mother's sake. He'll keep these dark feelings to himself and Chouko.

* * *

Sasuke was walking to one of the markets that was around their temporary home. The shinobis were staying at a small village that was surround by water that was near the land of waterfall area. Right now Naruto was away while Sasuke was home with their five year old boy Taiki. It had been rough for the first year. It took Naruto almost seven months in till he was fully recovered from giving birth and transforming back into a male. After two days Sasuke and Karin finally talked to Naruto about what Kurama had told them after he transformed back. It was bittersweet news to Naruto but the blonde knew that there are some things that can't be helped. So he agreed to cutting off the passage to his womb from Kurama.

After the two were finally able to move they both agreed to take a break from missions in till Taiki was old enough to travel. As soon as he turned three Naruto and Sasuke continued on with their journey. Usually one of the two would go on a mission while the other would stay to look after Taiki. When time came for both of them to go on a mission they would have Karin keep an eye on him.

After spending so much time away from Orochimaru, Karin decided to leave the hide out and stay at the village of waterfall. Taiki would sometimes stay with her for months depending on the mission. He would sometimes get angry that his fathers were gone so often, soon he would resort to pulling pranks around wherever he was staying. He was well known in the village of the waterfall. Taiki sometimes wonders why his parents always had to travel. Why couldn't they just stay in the land of waterfall with his aunt? Naruto would always feel guilty and try to explain why they were traveling all the time like this. The small ravenette always got easily lost when his dad tried to explain. As for his father Sasuke, he often just frown and stroke his head giving his son a sympathetic look.

Taiki was currently holding onto his father's hand with a bored look on his face while Sasuke was picking out veggies for dinner.

"Father I'm bored..." The little boy whined, "Can't I go explore?"

"No. Just stay still Taiki."

Taiki pouted shoving his hand in his pocket kicking a small rock that was near by. He hated how strict his father was sometimes. If he was with his dad he would of at least carried him on him on his shoulders or at least let him bring one of his toys. Granted Taiki almost always loses all of those toys but at least he wouldn't just be standing there bored while his dad was shopping.

Taiki eyes widen when he saw the rock he just kicked was right back near his foot. He looked around to see if someone else had kicked it back. His eyes locked on to a boy with light blue hair a smile fresh on his face. He looked about a year older than Taiki. The blue eyed Uchiha suspected he was the one to kick the pebble back to him. Taiki decided to test the theory by kicking the pebble to him. The older boy grinned and quickly kicked it back. Soon it became a game between the two. While their parents were busy shopping and talking with the merchants their sons found entertainment with each other kicking the rock back and forth. It wasn't in till Taiki lost his footing and accidentally kick the rock at a big guy's head. Both boys froze when the man shouted in pain.

"I saw that you brat! You'll pay for that!" The scary bald man stomped over to Taiki, the small Uchiha quickly hid behind his father.

"Is there a problem?" Sasuke said with not an ounce of respect. Even after being with Naruto for five years the ravenette still had no patience with anyone outside his family and friends.

"Yes your kid kicked a rock at my head!"

Sasuke looked down at his son, "Is that true Taiki?"

Taiki looked away with a frown on his face slowly nodding, "It was an accident..I didn't mean it..."

"You shouldn't have just sat still like I said Taiki. Apologize."

"I-I'm sorry..." Taiki said bowing like his dad taught him.

"You think an apology is enough twerp!?"

The man was about to grab him but Sasuke quickly caught his wrist pulling his arm behind his back and kick the back of his knees making him kneel over. Sasuke pulled out his kunai with his free hand placing it against his neck.

The entire market was now dead silent staring at the two men.

Sasuke tighten his grip and leaned over to the man's ear, "If you attempt to lay one filthy finger on my son like that again, I won't hesitate to cut them off." Sasuke warned, "Got it?"

The man nodded, too scared to speak.

"He's only a kid you brainless moron. He is still learning how to behave and whats right and wrong. But you, you are a grown man who got hit by a rock. Get over it." Sasuke lectured as he dropped the man. As soon as he got the chance the man ran from Sasuke. The Uchiha only rolled his eyes going back to his business. Taiki sighed relieved that his father was stronger than he looks.

"That was so cool!" The blue haired boy cheered running to the father and son his dad following not to far behind.

"I was just about to speak up myself but man your dad really took care of that dumb guy huh!?" The boy smiled.

"Onamazu please control your excitement. I'm sorry my son was actually responsible for that. They started playing by kicking that rock to each other."

Sasuke only gave the man a blank stare, "Hn.."

"Father...remember what dad said about manners." Taiki whispered at his father.

Sasuke groaned at his son's nagging. He hates interacting with people he doesn't know. It would of been easier if Naruto was here, "It's alright. That guy was a bastard."

"I know! I mean I understand why he might of been mad but it was an accident. Not like our boys did it on purpose."

Sasuke's eye twitched annoyed. But he didn't want to make a bad impression. When he looked down he saw Taiki smiling at this guy's son. Taiki didn't have any friends thanks to them traveling so often. This was the first time he's seen his son smile at someone besides his family.

"Y-Yeah.." Sasuke said trying to say without sounding annoyed or blunt. This was going to be a long day for Sasuke.

While the two fathers continued their slightly awkward conversation Onamazu asked Taiki,"So is your dad like a ninja or something?"

"Yeah! We travel a lot! They kick bad guy's butts! My dad is on a mission right now!" Taiki said excited.

Onamazu looked at the boy confused, "But isn't he your dad?" he pointed at Sasuke.

"I have two dads..." Taiki said shy. Usually when Taiki explains about his parents, kids would call him gross or a freak because of it. But his father always said to be honest with people no matter what.

"Whoa really? Lucky! I wish I had two dads!"

Taiki eyes were wide from the taller boy's response, "Really?"

"Yeah! So both of them are ninja's?"

Taiki nodded, "They're training me ta be one too! Father says I'm good with fire!"

"I wish I could be a ninja! But my mom doesn't want me and dad getting hurt."

"My dad says if you train a lot you can one day become strong enough to protect people!"

"Um I'm confused is it him or your other dad?"

"Oh I call my other dad dad or daddy. And I call my dad here father. I get how it's confusing..."

"I'll say!"

As the boys got to know each other their fathers were finishing up their conversation.

Onamazu's father smiled down when he saw how much the two were getting along, "By the way my name is Katsumi this my son Onamazu." He bowed, "Maybe you both could come over for dinner sometime. Have our boys get to know each other."

Sasuke answered a little too stiffly, "I'm Sasuke and this is Taiki. That would be nice. We should really get going though." Sasuke grabbed his son's hand, "Come on Taiki.."

Taiki frowned not wanting to leave.

"Wait before you leave." Katsumi grabbed his notebook quickly scribbling down his number quickly tearing it out of the notebook handing it to Sasuke. "Call whenever you want to set up a play date or something." He grinned.

Sasuke only nodded folding the piece of paper putting it inside his pocket.

"See ya Taiki!" The aqua haired boy grinned.

Taiki smiled and waving, "Bye Onamazu!"

With that the two pairs went their separate ways.

"Father...is it okay if we stay here a little longer?" Taiki asked as they were walking to their apartment building.

"We'll see. I'll talk about it with Dad when he gets home."

Taiki nodded smiling while the two Uchihas walked home.

* * *

 _ **4 days later**_

Naruto was tired from his long journey home. It was odd, this was the longest he has ever been away from Konoha. He often wondered how Sakura and the others were doing. He missed everyone but honestly he was a whole lot happier out here with Sasuke and his little troublemaker Taiki.

He sighed with goofy smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see him. The blonde perked up when he saw the small apartment building. He grinned picking up the pace. When he finally made it to the front door, before he could pull out his key Sasuke opened the door.

"You're late you freaking idiot." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto chuckled, "I'm Home."

Sasuke only shook his head then hugged him, "Welcome home..."

Naruto smiled hugging back.

As the two hugged quick steps were heard running towards them.

"Daddy!" Taiki smiled running to Naruto.

Naruto grinned letting go of Sasuke leaning down to hug his son.

"Hey there my little troublemaker. Were you good for Father?" He hugged the little Uchiha.

"Yeah! Guess what I made a friend!"

Naruto lifted him up walking inside the house after he took off his shoes, "Wow your first friend huh? What's his name?"

"Onamazu! But I call him Ona!"

Naruto smiled. He was very happy that Taiki finally made a friend. It has always been hard for him because he's in a family where both of his parents are male and they always move around. Naruto is glad Taiki met someone who's accepted him.

"Wow I have to meet him sometime, ya know!" Naruto responded.

Taiki smiled, " Yeah! We went near the river yesterday! I wanna show you some of the stuff we found Daddy!"

"Alright go grab them then.", Naruto let his little ball of energy down.

Taiki quickly ran to his bedroom to show his dad all of his new things.

"Wow his first friend... Did you meet with this boy's parents?" Naruto asked Sasuke while he took off his bag setting it in the closet.

"Yeah. They talk to much..." Sasuke couldn't help but groan from the past week of interacting and tolerating new people for his son.

Naruto gave his partner a sympathetic smile. He walked over to him kissing his lips.

"I'm glad you sacrificed your comfort for our son."

"I had to. I'm not going to get in the way of his first bond outside the family. By the way he wants to stay here longer. Can we risk it?"

Naruto looked towards Taiki's bedroom sighing, " We can but... not for long though. On the mission, the info I gathered told me there's more east from here."

Sasuke sighed. He sometimes hated himself for doing these small missions.

Naruto thought for a moment. He wondered if there was a way for them to get around this. He's never seen Taiki so excited, he didn't want to be the reason his son loses the first friend he's ever had. Then it hit him.

"Maybe Karin can watch him here. We're not that far from the village of waterfall. If we both go we can finish it faster and just deal with traveling back."

"Naruto, we never stay in one place. Its to risky with just the three of us in a random village. That's why we never do it."

Naruto held his hand, "Come on Sasuke you know how hard it is for Taiki to make friends. Do you really want to be in the way of his first one? Besides you and me are strong enough to keep anyone from really finding us , ya know!"

Sasuke could see how determined Naruto was to keep Taiki here with Onamazu. He hated how easy it was for Naruto to convince him to do something.

"Oh alright dead-last. I'll call Karin tomorrow to see if she's up for it. Freaking Idiot."

Naruto gave his famous grin and kissed the Uchiha's lips , "Thanks you bastard!"

Soon after Taiki came back in the room showing off all the little shell and rocks he collected. He explained to Naruto each and everyone with how he and his new friend found it. There was no doubt in Naruto's mind that they made the right choice to stay here for their son.

 **To be continued...**

 _ **Made it! Shit I really thought I wasn't going to make it man! I'm not a head anymore like I was before but that's fine. I'll keep trying to update every Saturday for you all. I wanted for you guys to get to know Taiki and Hikaru in this one. And their relationships are important too for this chapter. I'll probably focus more on Hikaru and Sakura's relationship in the next chapter. But I hope I was able to help you to get to know Taiki and Hikaru here. Thanks for reading everyone! In till next time!**_

 **What disgust me the most about Gaiden is that the only reason for it to exists is to gain more money from the Naruto series. That's why I can't see it as canon because it's just a big cash cow in my eyes.**


	6. Mistake

**After two years of depression Naruto has decided to join Sasuke in his journey. Sakura confesses her love to Naruto before he leaves. She knows he'll never feel the same and begs for one night of passion. Naruto agrees and soon after leaves Konoha. 12 years later Naruto and Sasuke return to Konoha with a surprise while Sakura has a surprise of her own.**

 _ **Couples- SasukexNaruto, slight NarutoxSakura, SaixSakura, ChojixIno, ShikamaruxTemari, KibaxKarui, LeexHinata and others...**_

 _ **Warnings- Violence, Language, Mpreg (Sort of), Boy Love**_

 _ **Disclaimer- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **Uzumaki Blood**

 _Chapter Five-Mistake_

Hikaru was in his class bored out of his mind. Everything his sensei was lecturing about the young blonde already knew. That wasn't the only problem, he was also being harassed by one of his bullies from the back. The blockhead kept throwing small paper balls at his head. His sensei saw everything and decided to ignore it. This pissed Hikaru off because if he tried to fight back or yell at them to stop he would be the one to get in trouble instead of the abusers. He decided as soon as he got the chance he would ditch class again. This was his third year here and he is now eight years old. This has become a common thing ever since he started attending the ninja academy and the blonde hated every minute of it. He was too smart for class and too impatient with his stupid classmates. That wasn't his only problem, he also had to deal with going home to his so call family. Now after three and a half years he has two little sisters. His older one named Aiko and his newest one who was only 3 months old Katsumi.

Hikaru buried his face in his arms, ever since Aiko came into the picture Hikaru has felt more like an outsider in his own house. He missed the days where it was just him and his mom. Sure the villagers were more brutal back then, but at least it was only the two of them. Now his mother and Sai were married with two kids of their own. They had no reason to keep him, at least that's what everyone in his class tells him. It was no better when he was walking around the village. He would often hear the villagers call him a mistake and they even have the nerve to call him that in front of his face sometimes. It soon started to become a nickname. Everywhere he went people would call him mistake if he wasn't in front of his family. Even one of his senseis would call him that sometimes.

He never told his mom about this because he remembers how sad she used to be when she saw the villagers and kids mistreat him. Hikaru never wanted to see his mom sad like that ever again. So he'll take the abuse and just run to his hiding spot when it gets too much for him.

As soon as it was lunch Hikaru was the first out of his class. He made his way to the Kunichi side of the academy to hang out with Chouko. He saw the brunette sitting under the cherry blossoms with an extra bento box for Hikaru. He decided to mess with his long time friend by sneaking up behind her.

He quickly covered the younger girl's eyes, "Guess who?"

Chouko only pouted, "The blonde guy who thinks he's funny!"

Hikaru snickered, "Wrong!" He let go of her face, "I am funny!"

"Yeah and I'm the hokage."

"You could be if you put your mind to it."

Chouko smiled, "Yeah right." She handed the older boy his bento, "How's class?"

"Boring as usual, plus those jerks keep screwing around with me."

"I keep telling ya, you need to tell the teachers about that. If you don't it won't stop."

"Yeah like that loser will help me. I'm fine Chouko."

"No your not! Stop lying to me! If he won't help you, you should see if auntie Sakura can do something about it."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Why? I thought you were smart Hikaru you always complain about how much smarter you are compare to everyone else. So why are you being so stupid?"

Hikaru kept a blank expression while chewing his food. He hated it when Chouko insist he tells his mom about being harassed, "Chouko remember when we were little, before my mom ended up with that jerk?"

The younger girl was taken back by the sudden question, "Huh? Um, yeah a little I guess. I was really small during that time.

"Well before she got married my mom used to be really sad all the time because of how mean everyone used to treat both of us. We used to get glared at a lot wherever we went. I even remember this one time when someone called me this word I can't really remember, but I do remember the look on moms face when he called me it."

Chouko stared silently at him. She slowly started recalling times when she used to see Hikaru and his mom looking drained almost everyday.

"I don't want mom to find out I'm still being harassed."

Chouko sighed, "Hikaru... I think I understand now but still... I hate seeing you hurt everyday... And its not just in school either it's also whenever your home too right? You don't even eat dinner with them whenever I come over."

"Well I don't want to ruin the perfect image. I don't belong..."

"Hikaru..."

After the two finished their meal Hikaru stood clapping his hands tilting his head down, " Thanks for the meal." he then made his way towards the exist.

"Hikaru you know your gonna get in trouble if you keep ditching like this." Chouko got up. She knew she couldn't really stop him since he'll ditch wither she likes it or not. Didn't mean it never bothers her when he did.

"No one cares if I do. I'm too smart for this place anyways." with that he jumped away off the academy campus to train on his own.

"You may act tough but I know that their words hurt you more than anything..." She frowned. Chouko only sighed shaking her head, she decided to clean up and start heading back to class.

* * *

Hikaru was sitting on top of the bridge's side where he always hangs out. His green eyes were glued to the stream running under him. He just got back from throwing kunais and ninja stars in the forest. After he felt it was enough the blonde came strait here.

"I wonder why mom doesn't say much about my dad...? I mean it's like she doesn't ever want us to meet or something." He stared into the sky, "I bet he was really cool and strong. I wonder what he's doing out there right now...?"

Hikaru jumped up now standing on the bridge, "I bet he's out there fighting or maybe he's master ninja who goes on super important missions that are a lot cooler than the stupid missions here!"

He sighed letting his arms drop, "I wonder why he left me and mom in this stupid village...?"

Hikaru's mind started wander to his darkest feelings. He stopped when he felt tears drop from his chin.

"No! Stop thinking like that!", He slapped his cheeks getting his emotions under control. He wiped away his tears, "Its getting late, I better head home."

He jumped of the side and began making his way to his house. As he walked down a deserted pathway he froze when he saw a familiar group of boys walking his direction. He sighed and decided to just ignore whatever they said to him and walk pass them like he always try to do.

As he calmly walked passed his classmates they notice him and tried to mess with him and called Hikaru mean names. When Hikaru didn't respond one of them walked in front of him blocking his way.

"Can you move?" Hikaru asked.

"Why are you acting so high and mighty mistake?", the boy in front of him snickered.

"Yeah! You think you're better than us?", The other boy asked. Soon the group started surrounding him.

He groaned not liking this situation.

The boy to his right pushed him, "Where were you this afternoon huh?"

The kid he landed on pushed him as soon as he touched Hikaru, "Yeah mistake why'd you ditch again? Couldn't handle the class?"

Hikaru had enough. He focus his chakra on his right fist and punched the bully on his left.

All of them took a step back as he did that.

"No it just I already know everything. You morons are a bunch of idiots and sensei is just a bastard that needs to get over himself." Hikaru finally responded.

"You'll pay for that you mistake!" The boy who was punched got up trying to attack him. He doge every hit.

But soon the others snapped out of their daze and began attacking Hikaru. The blonde tried dodging every hit, countering every attack he could.

"Hold him down!" One of them shouted. The others started grabbing his arms, but that wasn't smart at all because as soon as they grabbed him Hikaru simply grabbed them back using his strength to throw them on the ground. Eventually Hikaru mange to beat every single one of them. He was panting and his whole body had bruises but he didn't worry about it. The blonde has always been able to heal fast.

"Hope you jerks learned your places!"

The only response the group could muster were groans and cries. Satisfied with his victory he started heading home.

"Maybe those punks will finally leave me alone." He muttered to himself as he walked home with a slight limp from his fight.

* * *

Hikaru walked through the front door to his house.

"Big brother!", a little girl with long black hair and big onyx eyes peeped.

"Oh hey Aiko.." Hikaru said. He never understood why Aiko liked him so much. He hasn't really given her a reason to. Hikaru is barley home and he doesn't talk to her much, but she still has this odd brother complex for him. She even waits by the door on the afternoons in till he comes home.

The little ravenette walked to his side hugging him. As this happens Sai walks to the front door, "Hikaru you're late." his step-father's eyes widen when he saw his condition, "What happened to you?"

Hikaru's eyebrows furrowed hating his concerned toned. He still hasn't warmed up to his mom's husband, "It's nothing..." He lifted Aiko setting her away from him, "I'm going to study." he took off his sandals and made his way to his bedroom.

"Hikaru I think you should have your mom check out those wounds.", Sai said lifting up his daughter in her arms.

"Don't make her worry for nothing, I'm fine." with that Hikaru walked in his room.

Sai only shook his head sighing, it's as been a struggle trying to get Hikaru to warm up to him. Sure he's not as harsh as he was when he was younger, but it didn't mean Hikaru accepted him.

"Big brother hurt?" Aiko asked pointing towards Hikaru's bedroom.

Sai smiled at his oldest daughter, "I think so.. Why don't we cook something good for him and mommy?"

Aiko smiled nodding, "Yeah!"

"But first lets check on your sister."

"Little sister!", the little three year old smiled.

Sai has decided to stay home in till his girls were old enough to attend the ninja academy while Sakura works at the hospital. So he usually stays home cleaning, cooking, taking care of the kids, and on his free time drawing or painting. After he was done checking on their smallest member of their family the two traveled to the kitchen and began preparing the food.

Hikaru was in his bedroom changing out of his dirty clothes into a tank top and some sweats. He hissed as the fabric stroked against some of his scratches. He hopes his mom doesn't have a cow when she sees him. After he changed Hikaru grabbed one of the advanced scrolls he's been studying about chakra control. He couldn't help but be proud about taking down those jerks using some of these justus in here. As he was reading he heard the door from the front open. Back then he would have probably rushed out to greet his mother, but he tends to just stay there in till it was time to grab something to eat. One thing that Sai was good for was making better meals than his mom.

Outside the bedroom Sakura came home exhausted and slightly drained from her busy day.

"Welcome home mommy!" Aiko cheered.

Sakura gave a gentle smile and took off her boots, "I'm home.." Sakura lifted her daughter giving her a big hug, "Hows my little artist?"

"Good! Me and daddy making dinner!"

"Oooh really? I bet it'll be really yummy. Is Hikaru home?"

Aiko nodded, "Yeah but he has owies!"

Sakura eyes widen, "Really?"

"Mhm!" she nodded again.

Sakura walked towards the kitchen to greet her husband, when she came inside she saw him cooking some miso salmon with white rice and nabeyaki udon soup. Sakura felt Aiko struggle in her arms. The rosette assumed she wanted down and set her on her feet. The little girl went back to helping her father. Sakura smiled at her daughters helpful nature she turned noticing her youngest child Katsumi in her pink highchair that used to belong to Aiko when she was really small. The small infant had short hair and bright onyx eyes like her sister and father.

Sakura walked over to her youngest smiling at her, "Hows my little rose bud." she caressed her cheek. The cheerful child smiled moving her hands slightly. She kissed the little girls forehead then moved behind her husband hugging him close.

"Hey." He greeted smiling.

"Hiya..." She mumbled in the back of his sweater. The rosette nuzzled her face against the man letting out and exhausted groan.

"Tough day?"

"Yeah... It was long." She pouted turning her right side laying against his upper back.

"Hikaru came home late again." Sai said as he set the heat to simmer on the soup.

"What again? Geez that kid. And what did Aiko mean when she said he had owies?", Sakura asked letting Sai go.

Sai turned facing his wife, "He came home with bruises. He acted like it was nothing."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Just because he heals fast he acts like he's invincible. Where is he now?"

"Where else? He went strait to his room to study." Sai turned back to the stove finishing up the meal, "He says not to worry about it."

"Yeah right." Sakura frowned she left the kitchen going strait to her son's room. She knocked on the door, "Hikaru? Can I come in?"

"Sure.", He said from the other side.

Sakura open the door finding her son at his usual spot on his desk reading through advance scrolls. The mother almost flipped when she saw all of those bruises on her son. Sakura took a breath making sure she kept calm, for now.

"So why is my sunshine coming home with bruises? Did something happen?" She asked while walking in the room.

Hikaru pouted at his childish nickname, "Mom how many times did I tell you? Stop calling me sunshine!"

"I'll call you sunshine as much as I want! And you didn't answer my question."

"Nothing happened. I just fell on some rocks while training, no big deal."

"Are you sure Hikaru? You're not getting bullied again right?"

"No mom. Everything's fine."

Sakura felt like he wasn't being honest with her, "Are you sure nothings wrong?"

"Yes. I have a lot of homework tonight, I need to concentrate so just call me and I'll eat in here again."

"I'm sure it can wait. You've been working to hard on your assignments. You can take a dinner brake for one night can't you?"

"Mom it'll only distract me."

"You're eating dinner with us tonight. I don't care if you get an zero on this one assignment. You need to eat with your family we all don't see you enough."

"No thanks."

"You don't have a choice."

"Why are you forcing me mom? Isn't two kids enough, why do you need three huh? Plus you have Sai too right? You have everyone you need so why do you need me huh!?"

Sakura's eyes were widen surprised by her son's outburst, "Where is this coming from Hikaru?"

Hikaru realized he let a little too much of his feelings out. He look down a little embarrassed he let himself out of control, "Forget it..." He got up exiting his room to eat dinner with everyone.

Sakura stared at the ground with a frown on her face, "Hikaru...why won't you tell me anything..?"

* * *

Everyone at the table clapped their hands(well except for Katsumi of coarse), and said together, "Lets eat."

Sakura was right next to Katsumi feeding her, Aiko was struggling with her chopsticks a little, once in a while Sai would help her, and as for Hikaru he just kept to himself not saying a word. He hating eating dinner with everyone like this. He always felt like he was wearing this sign that said outcast across his chest.

"So Hikaru how was school? You kiss Chouko yet?"

Hikaru blushed glaring at the man, "No! Why would I do that pervert!?"

"Sai please, and Hikaru he's only messing with you. Anyway how was school?

"Nothing special. I went to class and learned useless garbage. There you know what happened. Can I eat in my room now?"

Sakura reached over flicking his cheek, which in actuality felt like a slap to the face.

"Ow! What!?" Hikaru yelled rubbing his now red cheek.

"I don't like that smart mouth of yours. Stop with that sour attitude or else."

Hikaru pouted eating his food eyes glued to his chopsticks.

"I drawled something for Big brother!" Aiko grinned breaking some of the tension.

"Oh really what did you draw for Hikaru Aiko?" Sakura smiled at her oldest daughter.

"Can I show him daddy?", Aiko asked her father.

Sai nodded smiling at her.

She got off her booster seat and grabbed the large paper from the living room. Hikaru sighed not really caring but when he saw his mom giving him a warning glare he stiffed up with a fake smile. The little raventte handed him the picture. She was fidgeting her fingers together waiting to see what her big brother thought of the drawing he made. Hikaru didn't really know what to say, it looked like it was supposed to be him and her holding hands or something. It was good for a three year old but not great. He decided to avoid another flick on the cheek from his mom by not saying his true feelings.

"Um it's great Aiko. Really good..."

Aiko smiled blushing at her brothers approval. She hugged his side, "I'm happy big brother!"

"Alright Aiko finish your meal." Her father ordered. The small ravenette nodded climbing back on her seat and finishing the rest of her meal. Hikaru set the drawing on the counter behind him and continued eating.

"So how was your day ugly?" Sai asked Sakura.

Hikaru glared at that nickname. He never got why Sai called his mother something so offensive. He also wondered why his mom never seemed bother by it. She always treats it like some cute pet name or something.

"Well there was this tough surgery, this guy got shot in the eyes with this Kunai and it was almost impossible to pull it out without him going brain dead!"

Hikaru and Aiko continued eating without the gory conversation bothering them. Sakura has gotten so used to talking about work her kids are numb from the disgusting details. Once and a while it wold get to much for Sai but the rest of the family would continued to eat as if they were talking about the weather.

"Did he make it?" Hikaru asked.

"Yup! I mange to get him out alive. Sure now he's wearing an eye patch and missing some parts of his membrane, but he'll be fine!" Sakura chirped.

"Okay that's enough for one meal." Sai groaned feeling his stomach churn from the image.

Sakura giggled, it was fun teasing Sai once in a while.

"I'm done.", Hikaru said setting down his chopsticks next to his plate, "Can I go back to my room now?"

Sakura sighed not liking how quickly Hikaru wants to be alone. But she already got him to eat dinner and even interact with his little sister a bit. She decided to let her son go for tonight.

"Yes you can go. Are you going to go to bed after you finish your homework?"

Hikaru nodded.

"Then give me and your sisters a kiss goodnight."

Hikaru groaned, "Do I have to?"

Sakura glared, "Yes."

The blonde sighed getting up he leaned over to Aiko kissing her forehead quickly, then over to Katsumi kissing the top of her head, and last his mom on the cheek.

"There. Was that hard?" Sakura smiled.

"What about me Hikaru?" Sai asked with an annoying tone to mess with his step-son.

Hikaru blushed glaring at the man sticking out his tongue, "Yeah right!" He quickly made his way to his bedroom without another word.

"I'm done too! Can I go draw daddy?", Aiko asked.

Sai turned to the girl with a grin, "Sure sweetheart, just wash up first."

The little ravenette nodded jumping out of her booster seat making her way to the bathroom. Soon after Sakura and Sai were done Sakura picked Katsumi taking her to her nursery changing her diaper and clothes, later tucking her in her crib. As soon as she came back into the kitchen she saw Sai washing the dishes. Sakura decided to start helping him out with that.

"I'm surprise you got him out of his cave." Sai said with a familiar fake smirk.

"Yeah... Why do you keep teasing him like that? He'll never warm up to you if you keep messing with him..." Sakura said with concern.

"Well I sort of gave up on that Sakura. You know he'll never accept me, at least not in till you give him answers."

"Not this again, Sai please.."

"You need to tell him about his dad, You also need to tell Naruto."

"I don't want him under Naruto's shadow. You know Naruto is known for being the hero of Konoha, it's already bad enough that people won't stop asking questions about him and Sasuke. I don't want people to treat him different just because of his dad..."

"Well hiding it from him isn't helping either."

"I know... I'll tell both of them when Naruto returns."

"How much longer is that?"

"You know Kakashi won't accept anyone else as Hokage but Naruto. He already began some of his training before he left. Once it's time I'm sure Naruto will return."

"What if Naruto never comes home."

"He'll come home... I know him, he would never abandon Konoha."

"I guess you're right about that. But in till then what about Hikaru's behavior? I feel like he's getting worse."

"Yeah... On my next day off I'll see whats going on with him..."

With that the two concentrated on finishing up the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. Soon after they both went to bed awaiting another busy day.

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

Hikaru walked over to the lower shop to meet up with Chouko. Like usual he waited outside for the younger girl. When the brunette came out after two minutes she had some pretz sticks in her mouth. She smiled when she saw Hikaru.

She finished off her little snack, "Hey!" she stopped when she notice some faded bruises on the older boy, "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

Hikaru began walking towards the academy Chouko following not to far behind, "Yeah, those jerks messed with me when I made my way home. Did you grab homework before you left?"

Chouko nodded handing the small packet from her messenger bag to her friend. She knew one of the older boys he was friends with an acquaintance of hers named Shikaji. They would sometimes hang out because their parents were old teammates. His friend would often grab an extra sheet of the homework for the girl if she asked.

Hikaru grabbed it with a grin on his face, "What would I do without ya Chouko?" the blonde grabbed a pencil out of his pocket quickly filling out the questions.

"Probably be dead by your mom's hand by now!", She smiled. Chouko couldn't help but stare at amazement from how fast her older friend was able to fill out the blank spaces of the packet. She hated feeding his ego but she knew that Hikaru is freakishly smart. If only he'd stop ditching. As they approached the academy Hikaru was nearly done.

"Seriously this is the best he's got? I could probably do this in my sleep."

"Yeah, Yeah smarty pants. Look I'll see you at lunch later, 'kay?"

Hikaru waved with his right hand as he was reading the last question, "Okay.."

Chouko only rolled her eyes running towards the kunichis side of the campus. After he was finally finished he placed the papers in his backpack making his way to another boring day in his class. As he walked in he notice everyone quiet down as soon as he walked in. Sure people would often stare at him sometimes because he's the outcast of the class, but he's never had people give him this much attention to the point everyone would stop to stare.

"What? You all got a problem or something?", Hikaru said irritated.

"You're in for it now mistake!"

"Yeah you're in so much trouble."

Hikaru's eyebrows furrowed annoyed, "What are you talking about?"

Before the class could respond the door slide open behind him quickly catching the blonde's attention.

It was his sensei,"Haruno come with me."

Hikaru groaned wondering what he did now. As he followed the sensei snickers were heard from the class as they left. They made their way to the Hokage's office that was quite a long walk for the two. In the office he notice his four bullies along side their parents, while the sixth was sitting at his desk exhausted with his anbu guard Yamato giving his superior a worried look.

"Hello Hikaru." Kakashi greeted the young boy.

"Hi Uncle Kakashi..." Hikaru responded.

"Don't speak to the sixth with such a casual manner!" His sensei scolded him.

Hikaru only crossed his arms pouting.

"Its fine Giichii, I've known him personally for a while. Anyway Hikaru your classmates said that you attack them is that true?"

"No. They harassed me when I was minding my own business!" Hikaru defended himself.

"He's lying! We were only joking around and he punched me in the face!" One of the boys whined.

"I'm sorry I didn't think pushing me around and calling me names was a joke! They've been harassing me all year. I was fed up with their stupid games." The blonde crossed his arms with a scowl.

"See he admitted it Hokage! He attacked our boys!" One of the parents yelled.

Before anyone replied Sakura came inside the room, "Hikaru? Whats going on, is this the reason you called me Hokage?"

"Yes Sakura, it appears Hikaru got in a fight with some of his classmates yesterday." Kakashi explained the situation to his former student.

Sakura's eyes widen, "What? So that was a lie about you bruises last night? Hikaru whats going on with you?"

"I'll tell you whats going on with your boy! He's a delinquent!" Another parent shouted.

"Please everyone calm down." Kakashi stood trying to keep the situation from escalating.

"He's an animal attacking our boys like a savage!"

Hikaru was done with everyone pointing fingers at him, "Well if they can't take it why are they training to be shinobis!? If they can't handle me they might as well quit training!"

"Watch your mouth you mistake!" One of the parents responded quickly.

The room went silent when they realized she just called him that in front of Sakura.

"What did you just say to my son?" Sakura said fist clenched tightly holding her anger.

"Well it's true isn't it?"

"Yeah it was a mistake for him to attend this establishment!"

"It was a mistake for him to train with our kids!"

"And its a mistake for him to even be born! I mean you should of just waited in till you were married Sakura-san!"

These parents were either really stupid or really brave to give the rosette such insulting answers.

Before she could respond Hikaru finally snapped, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone stared down to the boy.

"Stop calling me that! I get it I'm a mistake okay!? So stop telling me I am!" He cried with that he ran to the window jumping out. The young blonde ran down the building using some of his chakra control to run down to the ground running away from everyone. Everyone stared at amazement seeing how the young boy was already able to accomplish such a technique.

"I've heard enough. From what I see you influenced your children to bully Hikaru. I'm ashamed that you would encourage such a thing."

The parents couldn't help but looked down feeling a little guilty from their hurtful words. Well except for one stubborn mother, "Its not our fault he's such a monster!."

That was the last straw for Sakura she punched a wall so hard it created a huge hole. Kakashi sighed shaking his head. He knew one day Sakura's violent behavior would cost him some money.

The parents froze not realizing the hell they released upon themselves, "I dare you to say that again.." She grabbed the woman's collar with one hand lifting her high in the air without a struggle. Everyone who was so fast to talk shit all of a sudden became mute.

"You assholes have been harassing my sunshine all this time!? He's only a kid, shannaro!"

The woman who was dangling in the air nodded trying to do anything to get away from this angry women. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry you're right I should of known better!"

"Damn right you should of!" She dropped the woman, "I'm glad my sunshine kicked you're kids asses! It probably whooped them into shape! Not my fault your boys are all bark and no bite!" Everyone who was against Hikaru before were huddled together nodding too afraid to stand up against this women. She turned to her son's classmates, one of them flinched and another one of them defiantly peed a little in their pants. She walked over using some of her healing chakra to examine these boys quickly.

"You're all fine! He barley gave you a proper beating! Have you boys been harassing my son!?" She demanded.

All of them nodded too scared to lie to this women.

One of them shouted in fear, "W-We started it too! We're sorry we won't do it again!"

Kakashi sighed tired from this stressful meeting, "Well looks like that's settle then...The academy will decide your punishments after school and I expect all of you to write an apology to Hikaru, including your parents. You are all dismissed.

The four boys and their parents bowed quickly leaving as if all their lives depended on it.

"You're also excused Giichii." Kakashi said to the sensei who was standing in the background the entire time.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." He bowed returning to his classroom.

Kakashi turned his attention to Sakura, " There something else we must discuss about Hikaru."

Sakura sighed almost emotionally drained from all of her anger, "What now?"

Kakashi walked away from his seat grabbing a file, "It looks like Hikaru's been ditching class this whole year."

"What!? But I saw his grades he's at the top of almost everything in his class!"

"Yes, but his attendance is extremely low. He misses at least four days worth of class each week. This isn't good Sakura."

"How come I wasn't notified about any of this."

"I assume one of the teachers neglect to tell you, I'm disappointed with the staff for that one. I'm also sorry you had to hear them call him that name Sakura. He begged me not to inform you of everyone calling him mistake."

"I can't believe this has been going on . It explains his rotten attitude. My poor sunshine..." Sakura sighed. She made her way to the window her son jumped out of, "To think all this time everyone was still treating him the same... I'm a horrible mom Kakashi-sensei..."

"No you're just going through a rough patch. Maybe you should tell him about Naruto...Or if your not ready tell him a little more than he knows at least."

Sakura smiled at her sensei. She opened the window following the same path her son took to find him.

Kakashi let out a huge sigh, "Man that was one hell of a morning.."

Yamato finally spoke through his mask, "I'll say..."

* * *

Hikaru was near the entrance to Konoha crying. He was on the stone bench hugging his knees, he hated that his mom saw all that. But what the little blonde hated the most was that he let his emotions take over like that in front of her. Earlier he tried to find way to leave the village but none of them would let him pass. For a village that wants him gone they sure won't let him leave when he wants to.

He flinched when he saw his mom sitting by his side. She looked like she was holding, wait was it what Hikaru thought it was. His eyes widen with joy when he saw his mother holding some Ichiraku ramen in to-go bowls.

"I finally found you.." She smiled.

"Why aren't you mad? I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Oh without a question, ditching class almost everyday Hikaru? But I can sympathies with that a little. So for now let's have a treat." She handed her son his favorite ramen flavor beef.

Hikaru took it without a second thought grabbing the chop sticks from her other hand.

Before the ate they both clapped, "Let's eat!" soon after they both began slurping the ramen loudly.

"Hikaru, whats going on with you?" Sakura asked after swallowing some of the hot noodles.

Hikaru paused. He didn't know how what to say really. But after minute he thought of a question he wants to know the answer to the most.

"It's true isn't it? That I'm a big fat mistake.." Hikaru stated tears starting to come back to his eyes.

Hikaru jumped surprised when he heard his mom kicked the ground in front of them. She made a crater from her massive strength. Hikaru saw the anger and hurt in her eyes.

"M-Mom?" Hikaru asked worried.

Sakuras set her meal next to her turning over to him. She hugged him tight almost hurting him.

"I don't ever want you to call yourself that!" She trembled.

Hikaru looked down, "But its true isn't it?"

She glared letting him go gripping his shoulder, "No it isn't! Stop saying that!"

"Then why mom!? Why did dad leave!? Why aren't you with him!?" Hikaru finally snapped.

Sakura's eyes widen she sighed letting him go, "Well let me tell you a little story about your mom."

Hikaru rose an eyebrow confused.

"A long time ago when I was around your age I fell for this guy. He was handsome cool and the top of his class. Everyone wanted him including me. Later on when we all graduated we ended up on a three man squad together along with this doofus that had a crush on me." Sakura chuckled remembering the old days.

"Did you end up together then?" Hikaru asked curious.

"No way! He still didn't give me the time of day, I was lucky if he acknowledged I existed! I do remember that pitiful dork kept trying to win my attention, but I still gave him the cold shoulder. Soon after that cool boy I fell for was going to leave, but I thought if I showed him how much I loved him he'd see there was a reason to stay."

"What did he say?"

Sakura chuckled, "He called me annoying and knocked me out. I was so heart broken, I pleaded my teammate to bring him back. He gave me a smile and promised to bring back my crush."

"Was he able to?"

"No he came back badly hurt. Eventually he left too to train to become stronger. After a while I became strong too. Soon my dorky teammate came home no longer a bratty kid but now he was man. He was still a doofus but he was definitely stronger. After long battles and training I had met my old crush a couple of times but he never came home. Soon there was this final chance. One last chance to give him my very being. Show him with all my heart I loved him."

"Did he say yes then?"

Sakura shook her head, " He gave me the same response and was even harsher than his last rejection soon after my teammate finally got him to his senses. After a while I started to realize something."

"What?"

"I was never in love with that boy. Sure he was handsome and cool, but in reality he was an asshole."

Hikaru couldn't help but chuckle a little at his mothers language.

"That was when I started to see my other teammate a different way...I slowly started to see I liked him a lot. I started to find things about him more and more interesting. I started to realize this was what love is. Its supposed to warm, safe, and it brings you happiness. That doofus was your father Hikaru.."

Hikaru's eyes widen. Now he wanted to know who his moms old teammates were. But knowing her it wouldn't be easy to figure out.

"After a while your father decided to leave but... I couldn't let him go without telling him my feelings.. I knew I would regret it forever if I didn't. After I told him he gave me a sweet kiss and a heartfelt goodbye. That was when he gave you to me."

"Wh-what?" Hikaru asked shocked.

"When I found out I was going to have you a lot of people said I shouldn't, it wasn't smart. I told them to screw themselves I want this kid! The reason me and your father aren't together is because he didn't love me like I loved him. I loved him so much... And when I was going to have you, I never saw you as a mistake..."

"M-Mom..?"

She hugged him again, "You're a gift Hikaru, my wonderful gift that I love dearly!"

He let his tears fall, "M-mom!" He began to cry holding her close.

The two sat there hugging each other close.

"I never want you to call yourself a mistake again! And don't let those bastards get in your head, you're smarter than them. For gods sake you're skipping school and you're still at the top of your class!"

He laughed still crying, "Kay.."

He was glad he knew a little more about his dad. It didn't lessen his curiosity though. Who the hell is he?

 **To Be Continued...**

 _ **OH GOD WORDS SO MANY FLIPPING WORDS! Now you see why I skipped a week! Sorry about that everyone who was waiting. Now like I said before this chapter is focused on Hikaru's relationship with Sakura, and as a bonus a look into their family. Next chapter will focus more on Sasuke Naruto and Taiki. Maybe someone new ,who knows. And on a different note those who are interested in seeing some artwork for this series you can check out my tumblr blog. The link to it is on my Bio it won't take you strait there but it'll make your search for it easy. In till next time everyone!**_

 **In the Gaiden Sakura's character development is shattered completely. Now she acts like a house wife and to make it worse she doesn't know a god damn thing about her husband. The fact that her own daughter questions if she's her real mother is low isn't it?**


	7. Orange Orphan

**After two years Naruto has decided to join Sasuke in his journey. Sakura confesses her love to Naruto before he leaves. She knows he'll never feel the same and begs for one night of passion. Naruto agrees and soon after leaves Konoha. 12 years later Naruto and Sasuke return to Konoha with a surprise while Sakura has a surprise of her own.**

 _Couples- SasukexNaruto, slight NarutoxSakura, SaixSakura, ChojixIno, ShikamaruxTemari, KibaxKarui, LeexHinata and others..._

 ** _Warnings- Violence, Language, Mpreg (Sort of), Boy Love_**

 **Disclaimer- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Uzumaki Blood**

 _Chapter Six- Orange Orphan_

Naruto and Sasuke were walking along the normal route home through the forest. It had been a long month for the couple. Their last couple of missions were longer and a lot more life threatening.

Naruto sighed crossing his arms behind his head, "Just when you think we cut the root of those crazy cult guys we find even more of them in another place."

Sasuke nodded crossing his arms staring at the ground, " I know dead-last. They're as bad as cockroaches. It seems there are a lot more spread out than we first thought."

The blonde stretched his arms resting them back against his head staring up at the clouds, " I wonder how Tai is doing. I hope he hasn't caused too much trouble for Karin."

"He's your son Naruto. So of course he has." Sasuke smirked knowing full well he just pressed his partner's button.

"Oh sure he's mine when he terrorizes the village or flunks his studies, but when he masters a move or jutsu he's a proud Uchiha!"

Sasuke gave his lover a smug look, "Of course. It only makes sense, since only my genes can make his skills high leveled."

Naruto pouted punching the ravenette's arm making sure to leave an ugly bruise. Sasuke smirked rubbing his arm.

All of a sudden Naruto stopped walking staring towards his left side. Sasuke stopped right after staring back at the younger man.

"Naruto? What is it?", Sasuke was now facing his partner completely staring at him with concern. Naruto didn't budge at the question. He then started running towards the direction he was staring at. Sasuke flinched at his sudden movements and quickly followed after the blonde.

"Naruto?!"

Naruto quickly halted near the creek that ran in the middle of the forest. Laying near by was a young child that looked sick and covered in bruises. The blonde walked slowly towards the child kneeling next to him checking his pulse. Naruto sighed in relief when he felt the child's lite heart beat.

"Is he alright?", Sasuke asked staring down at his partner and the injured kid.

"I think so…" Naruto pushed his bangs back and pressed his forehead against the young boy's checking his temperature, " Looks like he has a fever though…." Naruto rose gently picking up the boy.

Sasuke clicked his tongue and glared, " Naruto no. Let's just take him to a clinic."

Naruto scowled at his fair skinned lover, " Screw that! You know full well that Karin is the best healer around this place!"

"I said no!"

"And I say up yours, we're bringing him home!", Naruto walked passed his partner in a huff while carrying the sick boy. Sasuke crossed his arms glaring towards the blonde. But he knew there was no way to win this certain dispute and just let Naruto do as he wished for now. He sighed while he and Naruto continued their journey home now with a young child tagging along with them.

* * *

Taiki was running home after another fun day with his best friend Onamazu. It was his day off from training and studies. But now he was eager to get home because today was the day his parents return after they've been away for two long months completing more missions.

"I can't wait to show father how much I learned without'em! And I wanna tell daddy about all of my adventures with Ona!" The young noirette beamed as he ran through the yard to his house's door.

When he made it to the front door he grabbed his keys unlocking it. His grin brighten when he saw his parent's shoes lying at the entrance. Taiki quickly took off his blue sandals and ran towards Naruto and Sasuke's room to greet them.

"Daddy! Father! Welcome home!" Taiki greeted when he opened the door to the master bedroom. The eight year old's expression changed when he saw Karin on the bed tending to a kid he's never seen before while his dad was holding the boy's hand with a worried expression on his face and his father was watching from the edge of the bed with his hands in his pockets. Taiki stood frozen from the situation. Sasuke turned towards his son letting loose a sigh understanding the young Uchiha's confusion.

Sasuke walked over to him placing his hand on his child's shoulder, "Why don't we have some green tea in the kitchen?"

Taiki nodded slowly.

They both left the room heading to the kitchen. After Sasuke was done making the hot beverage he pour the drink in the tea cups placing them on the table. They both sat there in silence sipping their tea once in a while.

"Who was that boy?" Taiki finally asked.

Sasuke set the cup down, "Your dad found him unconscious in the forest while we were heading home. He insist that we should bring him home. That's why auntie Karin is fixing him up.

"Will he be okay?" The boy asked slightly nervous.

"He should be alright. Thanks to dad's quick thinking."

Taiki smiled, "Daddy is super cool! Rescuing someone so quickly! He's so awesome!"

Sasuke chuckled a little smiling looking down at his tea, " He certainly is."

* * *

It had been three days since Naruto and Sasuke returned home with the injured boy. Karin was able to heal his bruises and stab wound. The only thing the boy had left was his high fever. So Naruto has yet to leave his side since he brought him home. The young visitor took all of the blonde's attention. At first Taiki pitied the boy for the condition he was found in. But now he loathed the apricot haired Boy for stealing all of his dad's attention.

Right now Taiki was in a small training area that his dads made for him. He was punching and kicking straw dummies, taking out his frustrations on them. Onamasu was along there with him kicking around a football.

As he was kicking the ball trying new tricks the aqua haired boy told his young friend, "You know Tai, I'm sure this kid you keep yelling about isn't as bad as you're making him out to be."

Taiki huffed punching the dummy so hard it hits the ground, " No way Ona! He really sucks!"

"For being sick? That's a little unfair Tai-Tai…"

"Nah-Ah!"

"Ah-Huh! Face it Tai, the only reason you don't like'em is cause you're jealous."

"No I'm not…" Taiki pouted stopping his attacks, shoving his hands inside his pockets.

"You totally are! But you shouldn't be, cause right now the only reason your dad is all over that kid is cause he's sick. As soon as he wakes up things should get back to normal." Onamasu came over rubbing his back.

Taiki could only sigh and slowly moved away continuing his training.

* * *

"What you're leaving!? But why father?! You guys just got back!", Taiki yelled very upset with this situation.

"I understand Taiki and I'm sorry, but I can't ignore this mission. I'll be going alone this time, so Dad will be in charge and Karin will be coming over to check on that boy. Plus you've been slacking on your mental training." Sasuke explained as he was gathering his gear and weapons.

Taiki couldn't help but flinch at the idea of his auntie coming over to do boring work. He was never into stuff like that, it was always his least favorite part about training to become a ninja.

Sasuke keeled to his sons level, "Don't worry I'll only be gone for a month. A month and a half at the latest."

Taiki hugged Sasuke wrapping his arms around his neck. Sasuke smiled gently hugging him back rubbing his back, "Be patient with dad okay. He's just worried about the boy. He'll return to his normal self once he wakes up."

Taiki mumbled as he nuzzled into his father's neck, "Hope so…"

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at his immaturity and let go. He got up grabbing his bag heading to the door.

Before he took off Taiki called out to him, "Be safe."

Sasuke nodded and walked out leaving Taiki there alone with his thoughts.

He always hated this, he always hated it when any of his dads left for a mission. It felt like he would take in a breath holding it while they're gone and only when they come home safe he could let it out without a problem. He remembered when his parents had to give him the talk when he was four years old about what they do and why they do it. It was cool and scary at the same time, knowing what they do to be the best ninja's they can be. But as cool as it is, it's also a dangerous lifestyle. He remembered when he had nightmares about one of them being gone forever, or worse both of them being gone forever.

That's why whenever they come home he does everything he can to try to make them proud and be by their sides. But for some odd reason he feels the need to garner Naruto's attention the most. He has no way to really explain it but it's always been like that, ever since he was smaller. He was so possessive with him that there are rare times when he feels jealous of Sasuke.

When he told Ona about this his answer was, "That's how it is with my mom. Sometimes I fight with my dad just to get her eyes on me. I used to think I was weird for being such a mama's boy but mom told me it's how most sons act with their mothers."

His answer didn't really clear anything up for Taiki, since he didn't have a mom. But it did helped knowing he wasn't the only kid who acted like that.

So when this intruder comes into their lives out of nowhere, it rubbed Taiki the wrong way. All of a sudden there was a little boy taking all of his dad's attention. Something that Taiki always wants. But it looks like he wasn't going to get that anytime soon.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Sasuke left for his mission. Karin was teaching Taiki about the importance of Chakra and Chakra elements. Taiki was easily bored from the lesson. He was supposed to be writing notes but instead he drew a picture of what was supposed to be the young boy with horns like a demon.

Karin quickly noticed he wasn't paying a lick of attention and took his notes seeing the jumped surprised by his aunt's actions.

"Whats this Taiki? Is this supposed to be that young man I helped saved the other day?"

Taiki sighed knowing lies would be useless, "Yeah…" he crossed his arms laying back.

"I guess it can't be helped that you're jealous, but he should be awake pretty soon. After that things will return to normal.", Karin explained handing him back his notebook.

"Whatever…" The young Uchiha pouted.

Karin sighed knowing exactly where this conversation was going because the two have this conversation all the time. So she took a seat next to her frustrated nephew placing a hand on his shoulder, "Taiki we've discussed this many times. There's nothing you can do about them going on their missions."

"Why do they have to go all the time though! Why do we even do this?! I mean wouldn't it be easier for us to live in the waterfall village or something like that!?"

Karin nodded, "Maybe, but let's just say it's not that easy for your parents to live just anywhere…"

"Why not?"

"Your father has a dark past. He…. He's done things he regrets and things that made a lot of people despise him. But he has changed now for the better. Thanks to your dad and you he has become a much more gentle man. But not everyone believes that…..So for now it's easier for your parents to live in small places, like here in the fishermen village."

Taiki sighed slowly getting why they do these things. But he is glad that they at least HAVE a home now. Before they would just move to one random village to another around the waterfall and water country just staying in small apartment places barley staying for a month in till they pack up and moved once more. Hell there were times when they didn't even have a place to stay and he would just stay with his aunt while they went on the mission.

Karin got up kissing the top of the raventte's head, "Are you ready to concentrate now Taiki?"

Taiki sighed at least his brain got a small break from all of this boring work. He slowly nodded. Karin nodded back going back to her place grabbing he booklet explaining chakra and chakra elements.

* * *

After his lessons Karin went into her room to study some documents, while Taiki was left alone in the living room while his dad and that annoying boy. He decided to go up to the master bedroom to spy on the two. He slowly opened the door being as quiet as he could. He stared into the room crouching down making sure he wasn't seen.

Naruto was currently giving the boy a sponge bath wiping his legs arms and body with a wet cloth. After e finished he placed the cloth and bucket of soapy water to the side and grabbed a brush combing through the boy's slightly long orange hair.

"Your hair is really beautiful, ya know. Do you know orange is my favorite color.", The blonde grinned at the unconscious four year old.

Taiki frowned, he couldn't help but take a grip of his hair staring at the dark black strand he inherited from his father. Feeling envious for the young boy's apricot hair.

"I think you would look rather silly with orange hair Taiki." Naruto called out.

Taiki flinched, a little shocked from being caught snooping. But he should of known his dad would sense his presence easily. He open the door with determination in his eyes, "How do you know? I think I'd look awesome!"

Naruto chuckled at his son's sudden interest in dying his hair and only shook his head at his immaturity. He grabbed the towel hanging off his bed drying the unconscious boy's hair.

The blonde explained, "I think you should love yourself for who you are Taiki. If you truly wish to change your hair color I won't stop you. But good luck trying to convince father to agree with that. You know how much of a prideful stick in the mud that bastard can be."

Taiki crossed his arms bloating his mouth with air. He knew his dad wasn't lying about Sasuke's strict temper. But it didn't change the fact that he was extremely jealous that this boy had another advantage against him. This kid really was the worst!

"Anyway why do ya have to watch him dad? Isn't he better yet?!" Taiki demanded.

Naruto crossed his arms tilting his head slightly, "True he's a lot better than when we first rescued him , but I still can't help but worry about him ya know…"

"Why? It's not like he's gonna die dad."

"Taiki why are you so angry?"

"I'm mad cause all you care 'bout now is this dumb kid! Admit it you love'em more than me!"

"That is not true Tai! How could you say such a thing?"

"Lier!"

"Taiki please calm down…"

"No! I won-"

"Shut up will ya!" a new voice interrupted.

Both the son and father turned toward the source of the unfamiliar voice to see a grouchy child with small bags glaring at their direction.

Taiki only glared at his enemy that was now finally awake. While Naruto couldn't help but tear up happily.

"Y-Your finally awake!" Naruto stuttered. He moved forward hugging the young boy, "I'm so relieved!"

The boy only flinched pushing the blonde away, "G-Get off! Who are ya creeps?!"

"Oh I'm sorry. You see I found you about a month ago with my partner Sasuke! You were unconscious so I thought the best thing I could do was to fix you up and care for you in till you woke up!" The blonde cheerfully explained.

The boy only gave a blank stare, "Well ya wasted your time geezer!"

The blonde shinobi's eyes widen, "eh?"

"Just leave me alone you pedo!" he curled up in the covers hiding from the blonde.

Naruto surprisingly wasn't hurt by the harsh words. He just gave a gentle smile and slowly rose from the bed, "I'm going to fetch Karin. Keep an eye on him for me Tai 'kay?"

The blonde didn't wait for a response as he rose from the bed leaving the two boys alone.

Taiki only wore a scowl on his face from how rude this hell spawn was to his dad just now. After everything his dad did for the brat, he had the gall to call him a pedophile! Taiki turned focusing his infamous Uchiha death glare at the young four year old.

"What's your problem!? Is that how you treat people who save your life, you jerk!?"

"Both of ya are pervs that want somethin from me! And I'm not giving you shit!"

Taiki flinched at the language. This kid was only four years old and he knows mature words like that?

"You ungrateful brat! My dad is not a pervert! He's the best dad in the world right next to my father!"

"So you're all fags? Typical now I know you're nothin but a bunch of pedophiles."

That was the last straw. Taiki walked over to the rude four year old punching him over his head. He despised that word. It was a hurtful word that people would call his dads behind their backs. To the young boy's credit at least he had the guts to say it up front.

"You little asshole! Don't ever call my dad's that word ever again! They could of left you to die but they didn't! They saved you!"

Karin ran in, " What is going on here!?"

Naruto came in right after her, " Taiki are you both fighting?"

"He started it! He said a bunch of mean things and called you that horrible word!" Taiki cried. His eyes were tearing up frustrated.

Naruto gave his son a sad look. And stared at the young boy, " Karin will you take Taiki for a moment?"

"But I thought you needed me to check up on the boy?" Karin asked.

"In a moment. I just need to talk to our guest alone."

Karin rolled her eyes but did as the blonde said and took Taiki's hand leading him out of the room to the bathroom to clean him up. Naruto took a seat at the end of his bed where the boy across from him kept his eyes to the left, refusing to look Naruto in the eye.

" I'm going to make a guess that you have no parents… Do you have a home?"

The boy's shoulder dropped. But his eyes were still away from the blonde. He slowly answered by shaking his head.

"I see. So I guess there has been times when people have done nothing but take advantage of you. That's why you're so defensive of us. I understand that feeling. Adults and kids can be cruel to those without parents. Especially those who might be different. But I assure you that you can trust me and my family. If we wanted to harm you we wouldn't have bother to heal your wounds from before right?"

The young boy sat up slowly hugging his knees, "I guess so. But what about the other one?"

"What other one?"

"Ya know? The guy you screw?"

Naruto's face turned bright red, "Oh I um see Taiki told you about the situation in our family. My partner is currently out on an important mission. He can be a bastard sometimes, but that's what I love about him."

"That's weird."

"I guess it is. But I've always been a weird guy, ya know." Naruto laughed.

"So what now? Are ya gonna kick me out now that I'm awake?"

"Do you have a place to go to?"

The apricot haired child shook his head, "No.."

"Then why don't you stay with us for a while in till we can figure things out. Sounds good?"

"I guess."

"By the way I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

"Never had one. People have always just called me Orenshingo."

Naruto's breath hitched at the young boy's response. It almost sounded like the boy's name was literally Orphan. It's like a play on words. Orange Orphan.

"I see…. Is it alright if I call you something else? I'm not comfortable with calling you by that name." Naruto asked.

"Sure I guess. I don't care either way."

Naruto thought for a moment in till one name seemed perfect for the young boy, "How about Kyo?"

The boy rose a brow, "Why Kyo?"

"Well one of my favorite things about you is your hair. I love this shade a lot. Orange has always been my favorite color."

The boy's whole face turned red blushing hiding under the covers, "W-Whatever! I don't care either way!" It was obvious he liked the name a lot but he refused to admit it to Naruto, the blonde decided not to push it for the young boy's comfort.

"Alright now that everything is settled I'm going to get my cousin to check your condition. Don't worry she may be cold, but she is the one of the best healers I know." He smiled. The boy gently nodded refusing to look at the man too embarrassed on how easy it was for him to trust Naruto. Especially after the harsh things he called the blonde. Naruto just chuckled and left the room to go get Karin. When he entered the living room he saw his son hugging onto the red haired woman tightly still sobbing from before.

The blonde couldn't help but sigh sadly at his condition. He walked over to the two lifting his son embracing him.

"Sorry about that Karin." He caressed his son's back as he continues to cry in his shoulder, "You can see Kyo now."

"Are you sure this time?" Karin said as she adjusts her red glasses.

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah. He should be good now."

She nodded and was on her way to finish what she was first asked. When the father and son were finally alone he carried him to the couch setting him on his feet in front of him as he sat down at his eye level.

"Hey buddy are you gonna be okay?" Naruto asked very concerned.

Taiki was still upset but at least now he was trying to control himself wiping his face with his sleeves, " I hate him Dad! I really hate'em!"

"Look Taiki I understand why you're upset. But I need you to be a big boy for me and let it go. He only said that because he was afraid…."

"Don't care! I still hate him!"

Naruto gave the boy a stern look cupping his cheeks, "Taiki.. what are you training for?" he asked in a serious tone.

"W-Wha?" His son looked up confused.

"What are you training for?"

"T-To become a ninja…"

"That's right. That means there are times to get mad at something and times to not get mad. Kyo may have been wrong for calling me whatever he called me. But he felt like he was in danger and lashed out. You're older and know better than he does. So you have to control your emotions sometimes. That's a part of being a ninja." Naruto explained to his son.

Taiki sighed letting his shoulders dropped a little defeated but he gave a light nod acknowledging his dad's words. Naruto gave his son a gentle smile rubbing his head stroking his fingers through the dark strands. His stare becomes more gentle as he cupped his cheeks softly.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been paying attention to you my son. You're doing a great job!" He pulled Taiki in his arms embracing him. "I know it has been hard for you."

Taiki hugged back tightly tears still falling soaking his dad's shoulders. Naruto closed his eye enjoy this moment with his boy rubbing circles around his back,

"I missed you Daddy…." The young Uchiha sobbed.

"I missed you too Tai..."

The two just sat there in the middle of the room enjoy their moment together. Taiki sighing happily while Naruto continued to comfort him gently.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since the tension from Kyo waking up finally settled. Now Taiki was in his room minding his own business reading a scroll from his lesson today. He didn't get most of it but he still continued studying the material trying to find a way around the complicated work.

"What are ya doing?" a voice called to him. Kyo was standing in his doorway staring at the older boy.

Taiki stared up and immediately wore a glare. He agreed to let go of his anger for the boy calling his dad's those awful things, but it didn't mean he had to like him.

"Nothing **you** would understand!" the young Uchiha said angrily, not bothering to look up.

The four year old pouted crossing his arms, "I'm smarter than I look you know!"

"Whatever. Just leave me alone."

The orange haired stuck his tongue out at the older boy giving him a raspberry running away soon after.

Taiki rolled his eyes and continued to read through his scroll.

A moment later Karin knocked on his door, "Can I intrude?"

Taiki looked up and only shrugged at the woman.

She walked in taking a seat next to him on his bed, " I'm guessing you're still not happy with Kyo?"

Taiki nodded for his answer.

She sighed, "Look Taiki , I don't think you completely understand his situation."

The young ravenette finally rose his head, "What's there to understand!? He's rude ungrateful brat that's over staying his welcome!"

Before the boy could say anything else his auntie slapped the back of his head immediately muting him.

"There is a lot to understand. Something that you're lucky enough to have never been through." Karin got up to the bedroom door to shut it so their conversation was more privet.

She walked in front of Taiki placing her hands on her hips giving the young Uchiha a stern look, "The reason he's still here is because he has no where else to go. Your dad is being kind to him because he knows exactly what he's been through. It's not easy to live without your parents. Heck it's not easy to live on your own! That's why you grow thick skin to protect yourself from this harsh world." She sighed crossing her arms as she looked away with sorrow in her eyes, " I had to when I lost my mother." She quickly shook off her sadness and stared right back at the boy with her concern red eyes, " Taiki I know you love your parents deeply. I see how you appreciate them and I'm grateful for that side of you. But it doesn't give you the right to be ignorant towards others that are less fortunate than you."

Taiki didn't respond to her words he just stared at the ground as his eyes watered a little. Problem upset that she was defending Kyo.

She only shook her head and turn to leave the room. Be fore she left she said this, "Think about the things you have and he doesn't. Once you do you'll understand why he acted up the way he did." She than left his room closing the door softly behind her.

Taiki groaned frustrated as he fell back onto his bed. He growled loudly as he ruffled his fingers through his dark locks.

* * *

A week has passed since Kyo has woken up. Taiki continued to give him the silent treatment not ever acknowledging the four year old's presence. Naruto and Karin were disappointed at his immature behavior, but Taiki didn't care. He felt he had the right to feel what he felt.

What was annoying though was the young boy's constant pestering. He seemed to follow him or his dad around like an annoying shadow.

What was up with this kid? First he acts all mean and rude. Now all he does is kiss the adult's butts! He couldn't understand this brat. So Taiki thought the best thing was just ignore him and continue on with his day.

At the moment he was heading out to meet with Onamazu to show off his new moves. But for some reason he couldn't shake off Kyo. He seemed a little more stubborn today.

After he put on his sandals he turned to the carrot top and gave him his meanest glare, "Would you get lost already!"

"Why? Where are you going?" The four year old chirped with curiosity.

"None of your business!"

"But your Dad's gone and Miss Karin is busy! Can't I play with you?"

"No! Now get lost!"

Taiki's angry response caught Karin's attention from her room, "Taiki be nice and let him tag along!"

Taiki's eyes widen, "B-But-"

"Either you take him or I can give you extra homework!"

The young Uchiha growled stomping his feet angry, while Kyo cheered putting on his sandals. Taiki glared at the door tapping his foot impatient as he fumed.

"Kay ready!" the four year old cheered

Taiki only rolled his eyes and open the door leaving in a huff. Kyo quickly followed closing the door behind them.

"So are ya gonna train?" Kyo asked as he followed behind the Uchiha.

"Hn." Taiki responded.

"Whats that mean? Yes or no?"

"Hn!" Taiki responded not bothering to explain himself.

"Oi stop ignoring me!"

Taiki stopped in the middle of the road catching the younger boy off guard. Kyo flinched when the taller boy turned all of a sudden.

"You know you're really getting on my last nerve! First thing you do when you wake up is insult me and my family. Which you didn't apologize for by the way! Then you think you can just live with us like nothing happened! I really hate people like you! People who are inconsiderate pieces of trash, who don't respect anyone but themselves! Things would be better if you just left and never came back!"

Kyo froze his eyes widen with shock. He looked down at his feet eyes tearing up. He then turned running away from the older boy never looking back.

Taiki sighed. He felt like he let out all of that bottled up anger. But part of him wondered if he was a little too harsh. But he shook it off walking to the training area to meet up with Onamazu. Once he made it there he grin seeing his friend kick the football against one of the wooden post.

He ran up to his friend with a grin, "Hiya Ona!"

Onamazu caught the ball after it flew back smiling at his younger friend, "Hey! What took ya Tai?"

Taiki frowned crossing his arms, "Just that dumb brat! He's getting on my last nerve!"

"Maybe you should go a little easy on him Taiki… I mean he's only four years old."

"Who's side are you on!? He disrespected my family and me! And he thinks he can just butt into my life!"

"But wasn't he alone before Taiki? Just think about it for a sec. I mean if you act like a jerk to him all the time eventually he's gonna get the message and go right?"

"I hope he does!"

Onamazu shook his head and walked away.

"H-Hey where are you going Ona!?"

"In till you understand I don't wanna help you train." He then walked off leaving Taiki alone with his thoughts.

Taiki glared at his direction then turned towards one of the dummies punching it hard taking out all of his anger. It broke off the stand from the strong hit.

* * *

Later that evening Taiki walked home eating some dangos he grabbed from downtown. After he made it inside his house. He announced himself at the door as he slipped off his sandals.

He walked into the kitchen finding his dad making dinner while Karin was setting the table. Naruto turned back smiling at his son, "Welcome home."

When Karin turned to see him she asked, "Where's Kyo?"

"He's not here?", Taiki asked.

"No. He was with you wasn't he?" Karin asked a little more alarmed.

" Y-Yeah but he left not long after. I thought he was heading back here."

Naruto frowned as he stopped cooking, " Taiki what did you say to him?"

Taiki frowned looking down as he slipped his hands in his pockets, "Nothing much…"

"Bull! Tell me what happened now Taiki!" Naruto yelled as he took off his apron.

Taiki scratched the back of his looking away, "I…..I told him….things would be better if he just left." The young Uchiha flinched expecting to get punched on the head for his harsh words. But it never came. When he looked up he saw his dad just staring at him with tears in his eyes. It was something Taiki didn't see that often so he was shocked.

Naruto wiped his eyes, "I've never been this disappointed with you…. I thought I raised you better than this… I'm ashamed that you said something so.. horrible." He walked out of the kitchen then quickly out of the door without another word.

Taiki was shocked. That was probably the first time Naruto has ever been that disappointed with him. His eyes watered tears flowing fast off his face.

"D-Dad…?" he muttered looking towards the entrance to the kitchen that Naruto exited from.

Karin walked over to him kneeling to his level. Nothing but angered scarlet eyes. She took a hold of his chin turning him towards her direction, "Taiki I want you to listen and listen good. And none of your half hearted promises. Got it?"

Taiki nodded slowly still crying.

"Your dad **_loves_** you. He loves you so much. He would sacrifice himself in a heartbeat if he had to just for you. Your father also loves you this much. It's scary how much they both love you. Yes you can make them mad, worried, and sometimes disappointed. But it doesn't change the fact that they love you more than anything in this world." Karin stated, "That's why it hurts them so much when you do stupid things like what you said to Kyo."

Taiki sighed dropping his head as he started to sob.

Karin stroked his hair gently hugging him close, "Let's wait for them while you think of how you're going to apologize to Kyo."

Taiki hugged her back tightly nodding as a response as he continued to cry.

* * *

Naruto was frantically searching for Kyo, using his clones to cover more ground. He was worried the four year old was already long gone. But when one of his clones caught a boy with young red hair by the pier Naruto sighed relieved. He quickly caught up to his clone's location and let his clones poof away as soon as his eyes spotted the young red head.

Kyo was holding himself crying. He was sitting inside a boat as one of the fishermen had their arms crossed scowling at the boy. Naruto assumed it was his boat Kyo was in.

Naruto walked over hopefully to clear the situation.

The fisherman turned when he saw the blonde approached them.

"Uchiha-Uzumaki? Is this brat with you?" the old man asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Get him off my boat then. I caught him trying to steal it. You're lucky I didn't call the mayor or this brat would've been arrested by now!" The man complained.

Naruto bowed, " I understand. I'm very sorry sir." He walked over to the boat lifting the small child from the vessel and left the dock.

Once he found a spot he could settle, he placed the boy in front kneeling down to give him a tight hug.

The blond let go grabbing his upper arms, "Are you alright? We were worried about you Kyo."

Kyo only looked away with a frown on his face as his eyes still watered with tears. He tried to wipe his face but his tears refused to stop.

"Kyo… I'm sorry about what Taiki said. I promise you that we don't want you to leave."

Kyo glared pushing the blonde back, "Th-That's not it! Taiki made me realize something! I need to leave before it's too late!"

Naruto rose a brow confused, " What are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is….is.." His tears started falling faster, "I need to leave before I can't anymore! C-Cause if I stay any longer, I'll wanna stay when you can't keep me anymore!"

Naruto's eyes widen but sighed frowning. He now understood why he may of panicked. He knows what he's talking about, he remembered when it was just him and the village. No one else existed, no one else mattered. At least not in till he met Sasuke…

Naruto pulled Kyo in for another hug rubbing his back, "I'm not going to do that to you! I'm not going to make you leave. I promise Kyo I'll keep you safe!" Naruto began to cry his heart out for this young child.

Kyo only sobbed crying even harder into the man's shoulder.

* * *

Taiki and Karin were both reading scrolls on the couch while they were waiting for Naruto to find Kyo. As the two sat there Taiki could barely concentrate on the characters as he was thinking about what he said to Kyo earlier. He wasn't really sure how to feel about it now. The twos eyes focused on the door when they heard it click as it opened.

Naruto walked in carrying the orange haired boy in his arms, as Kyo held back tightly hiding his face in the blonde's neck. The blonde walked towards the couch.

He set Kyo on his feet as soon as he was in front of Taiki and Karin, "Okay we're going to settle this issue right now. First Kyo why don't you give your piece?"

His eyes were glued to the floor as he fidget with the end of his shirt, "I-I'm sorry Taiki….. I was scared when I woke up at your house… It's not the first time I've been taken by bad men…. If I let them have their way I…..I don't know…." He strained a little in tears. He wiped his face with his wrist.

Now the adults eyes were on Taiki. He felt nervous under their gaze, but he took in a deep breath and said, "I-I'm sorry too…. I just… I get defensive when it comes to my parents. I love them a lot. So when you said those mean things I snapped. I guess I was frustrated when everyone acted like it was okay." Taiki teared up , "People always say horrible things behind their backs. I just can't stand those kind of people who act nice when they really hate you… " The young ravenette started to cry. He sobbed into his hands.

Kyo looked up at him with sorrow. He slowly walked towards the older boy.

He hugged him, "I'm sorry…I'm really sorry.."

Taiki continued to cry hugging him back, "I.. I forgive you…."

"Me too…"

Naruto smiled as Karin sighed relieved all of this arguing was finally over.

"Naruto." She asked the blonde.

He looked towards the woman, "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment in your room?"

He arched a brow, "Um sure.."

The two adults left the children there as they entered the master bedroom. Karin took a seat on their bed adjusting her glasses, while Naruto stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"So what did you want to talk about Karin?" Naruto asked.

"I'm wondering what we're going to do about Kyo? Are you thinking about adopting him?", The red head questioned.

Naruto sighed crossing his arms as he tilted his head thinking, "I'm honestly unsure…He has no where to go. Plus I'm sort of getting attached to him. Kyo needs someone to take care of him Karin…."

Karin rose from the bed placing her hands on her hips, "Naruto… You know you can't decide this without Sasuke."

"I know… but Karin I just can't abandoned him….I can't…"

"I get it Naruto I really do."

"Do you know what it's like to be alone from the start? To have no one and be shunned by others?"

"Maybe not from the start, but I know what it's like to be unwanted."

Naruto smile sadly looking away, "Then you know how hard it is for me to just leave him…"

Karin sighed shaking her head as she crossed her arms, "I see you're not going to see things my way. Very well I won't fight you on this anymore. But don't expect me to help you once Sasuke finds out."

Naruto chuckled softly, "Don't worry, I can handle the bastard myself."

After that the two went back to the boys and they finally got to sit at the kotatsu and eat their dinner.

* * *

After dinner Taiki was in his room looking meditating after such an emotional day. He learned how to meditate like this when he first visited Mount Myoboku. It helps ease his mind whenever he feels anxious.

He was interrupted though when he heard someone approach his door. Before they could knock he knew exactly who it was, "Come in Kyo."

The young boy on the other side flinched and slowly opened the door, "How'd you do that?"

"My observation skills are heightened when my mind is at ease. So what did you want?" Taiki asked once more.

"I was just wondering about something. I was wondering if you knew where your mom was?"

Taiki closed his eyes thinking for a moment, "I honestly don't know. But I don't think it matters."

"What?! But how come?"

"Well I never really needed a mom. Both of my dads are more than enough for me."

"Okay but which one is your real dad?"

"Um both. They both are my real dad. I guess that's hard for you to understand."

The orange haired boy fidget blushing, "M-Maybe. I guess I'm used to seeing moms and dads all the time. It just surprised me that you're okay without a mom."

Taiki only shrugged at that, "I never felt like I was missing out of anything."

"One more question?"

Taiki nodded , "Yeah?"

"Which one is the girl? Naruto or the other one?"

Taiki was really confused now he only tilted his head scratching his cheek, "I don't understand what you're asking…. They're both guys…."

Kyo blushed immediately regretting the question shaking his head, "N-Nevermind forget I asked!" the young boy jumped and quickly walked out the room his face red. Taiki only stared out the door more confused than before, but he quickly shook it off and continued to meditate.

* * *

It had been a two days since Taiki and Kyo made up and apologized to each other. The two got a long a lot better now. Currently Taiki and Kyo were walking to the training area to meet Onamazu. It was the first time for the red haired child to meet some new besides the Uchiha-Uzumaki household. So he was a little nervous.

Kyo was walking close behind Taiki as they both went down the pathway. He didn't want to take any chances.

"You're getting nervous over nothing Kyo." Taiki said as they continued down the path.

"But what if he doesn't like me?" Kyo asked nervously his grip tightened on Taiki's shirt.

"Ona doesn't judge people. His mom and dad are pretty cool too. They're the first adults, besides my Auntie, that accepts my parents and their lifestyle. They're good people. Goofy but very kind.", Taiki beamed as he bragged about his friend and his family.

Kyo felt a little less nervous but the old him still couldn't help but be on guard. When they finally made it try both found Onamazu kicking his football around in the middle of the train field.

"Hey Ona!", Taiki greeted. Kyo quickly hid right after behind the older Uchiha.

"Yo!", Onamazu responded kicking the ball up into his arms. He walked over to them waving with his free hand.

Kyo couldn't help but flinch a little. Taiki only smiled and moved so he could revel the small four year old.

Ona grinned when he saw the boy a kneeled to his height, "Hey, didn't mean to scare ya. I'm glad to finally meet you."

Kyo felt a little less shy and nodded, "Y-yeah… nice to meet you too…"

Onamazu looked up giving Taiki a smug smirk while Taiki was blushing not daring to look his best friend in the eye.

"Anyway why don't I show you around town. Taiki said it would be good for you to learn your surroundings and no one knows this town better than me!" Ona grinned pointing at himself with his thumb.

It was Kyo's turn to give the brunette boy a smug smirk, "You've really warmed up ta me huh?"

Taiki's whole face was now bright red quickly walking ahead not saying a word to either of them. As he did they both gave shit eating grins as the ran to catch up to Taiki.

* * *

After they showed Kyo around town they were now by the creek, Onamazu and Kyo were both kicking the ball back and forth towards each other while Taiki was out in the river standing on top of the water with his chakra using his bare feet since this was the only way he could stand on water for now. His eyes were close as he was concentrating on standing still on the moving river.

Kyo couldn't help but gaze a couple of times, which Onamazu quickly caught him doing.

"Amazing isn't he?" On spoke first.

"W-Wah?!" Kyo flinched surprised accidently kicking the ball near the lake.

The aqua haired boy chuckle walking straight to the ball kicking it up with his feet quickly catching, "Even though he already trains with auntie Karin and his dads he still wants to be super strong. Right now he's learning chakra control. Sometimes he falls in if he uses too much chakra which is super funny!" The tall boy snickered obnoxiously.

It quickly got him hit by his friend by his shoe.

"Oi Tai that hurt!"

The young boy only stuck out his tongue giving a loud raspberry to Ona. The older boy responded with his own ugly raspberry.

"Besides his _obvious_ flaws. He's still a crazy strong guy that I look up to! Even though I'm older!"

Taiki quickly retorted, "By one year!"

Ona leaned in whispering to Kyo, " Technically a year and a half." He chuckled.

Kyo couldn't help but laugh at their friendly banter. He stared towards Taiki who regained his composure quickly, already back to original position. He began to realized why he had given Taiki such a hard time before. He was jealous of the life and people that loved him. Something that Kyo never had. Hell he wasn't good enough to have his own name in till Naruto rescued him. He stared up at the clouds looking up with slight sorrow holding in his tears.

Naruto had told him that he could stay… How much longer though? Eventually he'll become a nuisance and have to leave and never look back.

He took control of himself though. Kyo should be more greatful. He now knew what a family was and how they should be. He gripped his fist tightly smiling bright. He should be happy for at least a getting a chance to see what its like to be loved by someone like this. It would be selfish of him if he wanted more….

He promised himself that he wouldn't be sad when the time came. He promised he would be thankful and leave with a smile!

 **To Be Continued….**

 **Author's Note- Hey long time huh? Like REAL long time. So sorry for this dely. The I wrote way more for this chapter than I originally intended. I have notebook with chapters already written and this particular chapter was only 32 pages long in the notebook, which if written on here would probably only be 15 pages at most. But as I wrote I ended up realizing there were tons of parts that were not fleshed out enough. So decided to end it here because I feel like it would be way too much junk to take in if I try to squeeze in Sasuke's part that was in the draft version. Anyway in till next time**!

 _From here on out let's all move forward from Gaidon, 700, and Boruto. It is what it is. I've learned to live with it so please respect each other's opinion and let's enjoy Naruto our own way, all of us._


End file.
